The Progeny
by Lunar Mitchell
Summary: Against the tribe's order, Jacob married Renesmee and went to Paris for their honeymoon. Jacob was suddenly summoned back for a crisis. Renesmee was left alone in a foreign city where she made new vampire friends and discovered that she was pregnant.
1. Honeymoon

**This story is the sequel to 'A New Breed', but you can still read this one without reading the prequel. The background will be explained. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 Honeymoon**

The airport was crowded with people. Jacob, who was now my husband, took my hand and led us both to the exit. I could see that it was sunny outside the automatic glass doors. Out of habit, I pulled my white, wide brim hat lower to shield more of my face. I was always cautious of the effect that sunlight had on my half-vampire skin. Once we were outside, a man holding up a sign that said 'Mr. & Mrs. Black' came to greet us.

"Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur." He said to us.

We nodded our heads and followed him to the black limousine. We should have known that transportation was arranged for us. My aunt Alice would never leave a detail like that out of her plans. Jacob looked uncomfortable in his white collar shirt and khaki pants. Since our honeymoon was a surprise gift from Alice, she provided all the clothes we needed for our trip. She was never fond of the clothes that Jacob wore, so she took the liberty to put together a whole new wardrobe for him. Jacob was not as appreciative of her effort as I was. At this moment, he was undoing yet another button from his shirt.

I knew that Alice would not disappoint me with her choice of hotel. When the bellboy opened up the doors to the presidential suite, I was thrilled. The chandelier over the dark mahogany dining table was scattering sunlight onto the elegant furniture pieces around the room. The sofa chairs in the sitting room were adorned with Provence fabric, which was quite a contrast from the furniture that I was used to seeing in Carlisle's house. I put my purse down on the oversized four-post bed. It was covered with luxurious bedding and various plush pillow shams. Jacob tipped the bellboy and closed the double doors gently.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck. It had not been easy for us to finally be together. Mostly I blamed myself for causing havoc in our relationship. If I wasn't so naïve as to run away with a deceitful vampire and bit a human under his influence, we would still be hanging out peacefully in the werewolf territory. After that episode, Jacob's tribe would not allow me on their land. Although Jacob's threat to quit the tribe had made them turn a blind eye on our marriage. I was not, in any way, openly accepted as the wife of their chief. My family had advised me to be patient. They all felt that it was a matter of time before they would accept me back in their circle again.

"What are you worrying about?" Jacob asked in reference to my frown.

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't want to burden Jacob with my concern about how the tribe felt about me.

"Well, this doesn't look like nothing." He said as rubbed his finger gently across my forehead.

I smiled and he lifted my chin to kiss me on my lips. The fireplace was lit and the light was casting a warm glow on his face. I caressed his face with my hand. I could never get over how handsome he looked. He put his lips back on mine, more vigorously this time. His hands roamed down my back and it made my heart beat like crazy. Jacob lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He touched my diamond pendant necklace, which was now also holding my wedding ring. I didn't like wearing any rings on my finger. That was why Jacob gave me a 2-karat diamond pendant instead of a ring for our engagement.

"I don't want you to ever take this off."

"I won't."

"How I feel about your dress, on the other hand, is a different story." Jacob said playfully as he began unbuttoning my shirtdress.

My purse fell off the bed with a thud. I propped myself up to see where it landed.

"Be careful! It's a limited edition monogram."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means Alice will be mad."

"Well then, she is just about to get irate." Jacob said with a laugh and he threw his shirt off the bed…

We spent the next day more or less on the bed. Just when my throat was starting to ache from the lack of blood consumption, the concierge called us to pick up a package at the front desk.

"There is one parcel for you, Madame, and there is a letter for Monsieur Black." The front desk staff informed us.

Jacob opened up the letter and read it right away. His face turned solemn as he folded up it again. I was dying to ask him what it was about, but he seemed to be deep in thoughts as we rode the elevator back up to our room. I opened up my parcel once we got inside our room. It was a mini-cooler with a dozen pack of animal blood inside. Carlisle must have known that it would be difficult for me to hunt animals while we stayed in the city.

"Ness, I have to go back to take care of some issues."

"Now?" I asked.

Jacob nodded as he zipped up his luggage bag. I felt confused and disappointed. I didn't expect our honeymoon to be so short.

"Should I go back with you?"

"No. Stay. We just got here. Do some shopping and I will be back before you know it."

"Okay." I replied.

We did just get here and Alice booked the hotel room for four weeks. Perhaps Jacob would make it back in a day or two. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and said his goodbye. I was left standing in the sitting room of our presidential suite wondering what could be the emergency that made Jacob leave so suddenly.

The pair of pants that Jacob was wearing this morning was lying in the bathroom floor. I picked it up and noticed that he had left his letter in the pocket. I took the letter out and wondered if I should read it. Jacob would have told me if he wanted me to know. I figured I should respect his privacy. I left the letter on the bathroom counter and I went to take a shower.

The hot water felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes and let the water wash down my face. Suddenly I was overcome with a sharp pain in my throat. Both of my hands flew up to my neck to suppress the pain. It didn't help. It felt scorch dry and burning with flames. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel quickly. I couldn't even wait until I got dress to tear open the pack of animal blood and drained it down my throat. I went through three packs before I could stop my body from shaking. This was very unusual. I must have waited too long. I should have hunted before we left for Paris.

I went back into the bathroom to dry my hair. I couldn't help but noticed that Jacob's letter was still sitting on the counter, tempting me to read it. I let out sigh and flipped open the letter. I was his wife now, shouldn't that give me some right to know where Jacob was going? I read the letter quickly.

_Jacob,_

_We need you to get back immediately. Paul planned a mutiny against you. Half the pack is supporting him to be the chief; the other half is still loyal to you. Your father's house has become a protesting ground for the people in the tribe. The two sides are threatening violence. I cannot hold them back much longer. _

_Sam_

I folded up the letter and stared out the window of our hotel room. The Eiffel tower was clearly in view but I didn't see it. My mind was preoccupied with the thought that I was the reason for the chaos. I could understand now why Jacob wanted me to stay here. I would only add to the friction if I go back. I took in a deep breath as I came to realize the fact that Jacob would not be back for sometime.


	2. Alone

Chapter 2

"Would you like us to deliver these to your hotel, Madame?"

"Yes, please. _Merci_." I said as the salesperson returned the credit card to me.

After ten days of shopping and sightseeing, I bought enough souvenirs to give to everyone I have ever met. I opened up my umbrella as I walked out of the store. The rain was dripping down onto my trench coat like they were teardrops falling from the sky. My fingers reached up to play with the diamond pendant on my neck. Jacob had called me earlier to tell me that he wouldn't be here for another few days. I didn't want him to hear the disappointment in my voice so I kept the conversation short and sweet.

I walked passed a few more stores and stopped in front of a large glass window. Everyone around me seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Only I had nowhere to hurry to. The person in the reflection looked back at me with teary eyes. Why was I crying? I felt so silly that I quickly walked away.

The café located a few doors down was bustling with customers. I sat down on the one remaining empty table and ordered a cappuccino. It was the only human drink that I like. A man came up to me and spoke to me in French. I didn't understand any of the words but I could tell from his gesture that he wanted the unoccupied chair at my table. I gestured with my hand for him to take it. Great. Even my chair was alone. I took another sip of my cappuccino and suddenly I felt like hurling it back up. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Luckily, the sensation was only momentary. In a matter of minutes, I was recovered enough to leave the café. I was beginning to wonder if I could last a few more days until Jacob gets here. Maybe I should go home. Even if I had to hide out and stay away from the werewolf territory.

I got back to the hotel and jumped into the shower. The hot water made me feel better initially, but then I was suddenly aware of the dry ache in my throat. Why was it aching? I had two packs of blood this morning. That would normally suppress the ache for a few days. The more I thought about it, the more painful it got. I needed blood. I wrapped myself up with a towel and ran to the mini-cooler. I felt surprised that there was only one pack of blood left. Carlisle had sent me another cooler of animal blood a few days ago. How did I go through so much blood so quickly? I couldn't think anymore, the pain was causing my body to tremble. I tore open the pack and drained the blood into my mouth. The animal blood tasted repulsive. Did it go bad? A snarl came from my chest as the last drop was emptied into my mouth. I needed more. My eyes instinctively scanned the room. To get more blood, I would have to hunt.

The cab driver dropped me off on the side of the dirt road. He looked confused as I paid him for the hefty fare. He must have been wondering why I needed to go to a forest in the dead of the night. He drove away quickly without looking back. That was a good thing. I was having a difficult time controlling my urge to bite while I was in the back seat of the car. The scent of animals nearby excited me. I ran into the forest searching for my prey.

I tracked down a deer and sucked the blood ravenously from its body. I was finished with it within seconds but the taste of the blood was unsatisfying and infuriating. Suddenly, the trees around me started to spin. I felt dizzy and fell onto the ground. I breathed in and out loudly. What was going on with me? Was I getting sick? I had never been sick before. Ever. I pushed myself back up and started running. Darkness fell upon me like a thick black curtain. I drifted away into unconsciousness.

"She is waking up! Come here, Tristan. _Vite_!"

It was a woman's voice but I didn't recognize who it was. She had a lovely French accent. I opened up my eyes and saw that I was inside a house. The furniture reminded me of the stone cottage – my childhood home. There was a woman standing near me. A vampire. I was sure of it. Her blond curly hair was pulled back from her pale white face. Her burgundy colour eyes stared at me curiously.

Another vampire appeared. He was tall like my dad but skinnier. His black hair was long enough to touch his chin. I never liked the look of long hair on guys but in this case, it suited him perfectly. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his flawless face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me in a soothing voice.

I couldn't reply. I was struck by how much he reminded me of my dad. It was strange because the resemblance wasn't in his face. It was something in his mannerism but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English." The woman suggested to him.

"Yes…I do." I managed to reply. "Where am I?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"This is our house. We found you unconscious in the forest. Gabrielle thought you were human and so she…bit you."

My hands flew up to my neck instantly. I could feel a small bump but there was no pain, just a slight itchy feeling. I had been bitten before so I knew that vampire teeth could not cut through my skin like it does for human skin.

"Your skin" Gabrielle interjected "It's just like ours! But you have a heartbeat. I don't understand what you are?"

I smiled shyly. I was always the misfit no matter where I go in the world.

"I am a half-breed. Half vampire, half human." I explained.

Both of them looked at me with their widened burgundy eyes, then Gabrielle bombarded me with a ton of questions. I tried to be polite and answered them all, but I was really curious to know how long I have been unconscious.

"Gabrielle," The male vampire interrupted her. "We haven't even introduced ourselves." He turned to look at me. "My name is Tristan Reeves."

"And I am Gabrielle Laroche." She smiled brilliantly at me.

"My name is Renesmee Black." I said as I shook their hands. "Can I ask you how long I have been here?"

"Three days." Tristan replied.

I was stunned. I had been unconscious for three days! I wondered if Jacob was looking for me. I had to get back to the hotel. I got up too quickly and fell back down. Two pair of arms reached out to support me.

"You should lie down." Tristan said with a worried look on his face.

"No. I have to go back to the hotel in the city. My husband might be looking for me." I explained.

Gabrielle looked at Tristan and said: "Well, she can't go by herself like that. You better accompany her." Then she looked at me and added "I would go with you but I get too …distracted when I go into the city."

I smiled and got up again. This time I felt stronger. I said goodbye to Gabrielle and followed Tristan to his car. It was a silver Audi R8. As I got into the car, I noticed that the house was surrounding by a thick layer of mature trees. We drove off as the sun was beginning to set.

"Gabrielle is really nice. Are you guys married?" I asked Tristan as he was driving.

He chuckled. "Gabrielle prefers ladies."

"Oh." I had no idea.

"We are good friends. She was the first vampire I met when I got to France. She was fascinated by the way I live. I don't like to hunt humans so I try to substitute with animals as much as I can. She has been trying to live the way I do but it's still a little difficult for her."

"In my family, we don't hunt humans at all." I said proudly.

"Not at all?" He asked surprisingly. I nodded.

"That's impressive. We still have to hunt humans every few months."

Tristan parked the car on the street in front of my hotel and he came around to open the door for me. The smell of human blood hit me like a tornado. I gasped and grabbed onto the side of the car for balance. Tristan put his arm around my shoulder to keep me from falling.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I had to really focus to control myself. I took in small breaths.

"Yes." I replied and walked slowly to the hotel entrance.

It was worse inside the hotel lobby. The smell was intoxicating. I fought hard to stop the snarl that was building in my chest. My throat felt like it was on fire. Tristan kept his arm around my shoulder and led me quickly into the elevator. I felt slightly better inside the elevator but the smell was still lingering.

"Are you sure you will be okay here? You don't look so good."

"I will be fine." I lied. I was nowhere near feeling fine. I was still leaning on his body for support. But I really wanted to get back into the hotel room to call Jacob.

We finally reached the presidential suite level. The elevator door opened with a ding. Jacob stood there with his arms crossed and a furious expression on his face.


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3**

"Who the hell is this?"

Jacob asked angrily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator. He glared at Tristan furiously.

"He is a friend, Jake." I said frantically.

"I have heard that one before" He said as he kept his eyes on Tristan.

I glared at Jacob. He was referring to the time I cheated on him before we got married. I couldn't believe how he just threw that in my face. He had promised to put that behind us when we got married.

"Look, I was just trying to help…" Tristan began to explain.

"We don't need your help. Get out of here." Jacob snapped at him. His whole body was trembling with anger.

The elevator door began to close. Tristan looked at me worriedly. I gave him a weak smile to reassure him that I would be okay. The door closed and Jacob dropped my hand. He stormed into the hotel room and I followed him in.

"I was gone for a few days and you got a new boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

I was annoyed by his sudden accusation. Jacob didn't reply. I noticed that the balcony doors in the sitting room were opened. Jacob must have seen us downstairs when Tristan put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

"It's not what you think."

"I don't know what to think"

"Jake, please." I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes. "All I wanted was for you to be here with me." I took his hands in mine.

Jacob relaxed his stance and looked at me with troubled eyes. And then all of a sudden, he froze. His eyes were staring at my neck.

"Where is your necklace?"

My hands flew up to my neck and felt around for the pendant. It was missing. Gabrielle must have bit it off when she found me in the forest. My fingers moved across the small bump on my neck.

Jacob took in a deep breath and turned around to hide his face from me.

"Jake…"

"Stop." He said with his back to me.

Jacob let out a sigh and took off his wedding ring.

"There is no point of me wearing this, is there?"

His wedding ring dropped onto the floor and rolled towards my feet. Jacob didn't say another word. He walked out of the hotel room.

"Jake!" I cried.

I couldn't run after him. My legs felt like they were cemented to the floor. I had no energy left. I bent down to pick up his wedding ring and clutched it tightly inside my hand. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell onto my knees. Tears rushed down my cheeks like an opened floodgate. I sobbed loudly as I held his ring tightly to my chest. My marriage was falling apart right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I let out another sob. Maybe there was something I could do. I needed to find my necklace that held my engagement pendant and my wedding ring. I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand and picked up the phone to call the concierge.

"I need to rent a car. A fast one."

I drove the black Mercedes CL65 back to the forest where I fainted a few days ago. I parked it on the side of the dirt road and began rummaging through the forest ground for my necklace. An animal nearby suddenly distracted me. My head snapped up and scanned around for the prey. Without hesitation, I ran towards it and sunk my teeth into its neck before the animal could respond to the attack. At the moment I finished, I began to feel nauseated. I had to put my hand on a tree to steady myself. I threw up a mouthful of blood and breathed heavily. My head felt light and weak. The last thing I remembered was a pair of cold arms catching me before I fell onto the ground.

"See, I told you it would work."

Gabrielle's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and realized that I was back in their house. I felt stronger. Recharged. I sat up instantly.

"What worked?" I asked curiously.

Tristan leaned his head into my view. "I told Gabrielle about your diet but she insisted on giving you human blood." He said apologetically.

"What? How?" My hand flew up to my lips.

"I wasn't able to finish him all by myself anyway. I just bit open his wrist and drained the blood straight into your mouth while you were asleep." Gabrielle said casually.

"Oh…" I said as I furrowed my brows. I wasn't sure what Jacob's tribe would think about that.

"You may be able to deal with a fancy diet but your bébé can't." Gabrielle rubbed her hand gently on my stomach.

"What?"

"Oh mon dieu! Don't you know that you are pregnant?"

I gasped. Gabrielle was right. How could I have been so blind to all the symptoms I was having. I was pregnant and the baby inside of me was rejecting the animal blood. I looked down to my stomach and I was surprised to actually see a slight bump that was definitely not there before.

"Wait a minute, how long have I been unconscious this time?"

"Five days." Tristan replied.

It had been five days ago since Jacob took off his wedding ring. I quickly got up to reach for my coat.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.

"I have to go find my husband."

"Well, your eyes are not the right colour to be walking on the street right now. Here." She threw a pair of sunglasses at me. I caught it with one hand. Tristan held a familiar looking necklace in his hand.

"I think you were looking for this when you fainted."

"I can't thank you two enough!" I smiled and put the necklace around my neck.

The sky was getting dark when I ran out to the dirt road where I parked my car. I was glad to see that it was still sitting there. I wondered if Jacob would still be in the hotel. Maybe I should call him first. I took my cell phone out from my coat pocket and saw that the battery was dead. I would have to drive there to find out. I started the car and drove back to the hotel.

The moment I got into the city, I knew I was in trouble. The smell of human blood all around me was making my mouth salivate. I bit down on my lip and continued on. finally, I parked the car on the street outside of the hotel. The parking attendant came up to the car but I waved him away. The truth was that I couldn't get out of the car. If I got out now, I would probably sink my teeth in his body instantly. I clutched the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened. My mom and dad sat themselves in the back seat. The car door on my side opened as well. My aunt Rosalie shoved me over to the passenger seat and took the steering wheel.

"We got to get you out of here." My dad said to me urgently.

"I know a place we can go." I replied with a shaky voice.

Rosalie stepped on the gas pedal and the car sped off with a loud screech.


	4. Rebuild

Chapter 4

I couldn't speak while we drove to Tristan and Gabrielle's house. My mind was preoccupied with keeping my blood craving under control. The smell of human blood was too strong in the city. I felt much better when we finally reached the dirt road by the forest.

The sky was very dark when we got to their house, but there was plenty of light coming from the massive windows that lined the front of the house. It made me realize that I had never paid much attention to the details of this house. It was built with white bricks and decorated with four enormous pillars in between the tall windows. Tristan opened the front door and immediately invited us inside. There was a friendly exchange of introductions and then we all gathered in the living room.

"Jacob told us that you two had a huge fight." My mom said as she sat down beside me. "He said that when he went back to the hotel room, you were gone. He tried calling you but your phone was off. He had to fly back that night because Billy had a stroke."

"What? Is Billy okay?"

Jacob must be so worried and I wasn't there to support him. I was a terrible wife and I was a terrible daughter-in-law.

"He is still in the hospital but his condition is more stable now." My dad replied.

"Jacob came to see us right after he saw his father at the hospital. He was worried about you. He couldn't leave his father's side so he asked us to come here." My mom continued.

"When we got here and you weren't in your hotel room, we were really concerned. We also tried calling you but your phone was off. That's when Edward heard you outside." Rosalie added.

"I have never seen you so frantic around humans before, Nessie, what's going on?" My dad asked.

"I am pregnant." I replied.

All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. Rosalie jumped up and ran over to give me a hug. You would have thought that she was the one who was pregnant.

"Nessie, that's fantastic news!" Rosalie exclaimed.

My parents were happy too but it seemed like they had other things on their mind.

"We better talk to Carlisle about your pregnancy." My mom looked at me and then at my dad. "We don't know what to expect."

My dad already had Carlisle on his cell phone. He passed the phone over to me and I went into the kitchen for some privacy. Carlisle sounded surprised as I described my symptoms to him in detail.

"This sounds a lot like Bella's pregnancy when she was carrying you." Carlisle's voice over the phone sounded uncertain.

"I am going to ask you a question and I don't want you be offended by it. I am only asking strictly because of medical reasons."

"Okay." I replied. I was mystified as to what he would ask me.

"Is there any possibility that this is Troy's baby?"

I was totally confused. Troy was a friend I met two months ago. He was a half-breed like me, half vampire and half human.

"No." I said with certainty. "Why would you think it's Troy's baby?"

"Genetically speaking, you can only have a baby with a half-breed like yourself or someone like Jacob." Carlisle continued to explain. "I wouldn't expect a baby with Jacob's genes to need human blood in the way that you were describing it to me. Your behaviour seems more consistent in theory with a half vampire baby than a half werewolf baby."

"It's Jacob's baby." I said frantically. My hand automatically caressed my abdomen.

"I believe you." Carlisle said without a doubt. "Perhaps it takes on more of the mother's trait in the beginning. There is really no precedent that we can refer to."

Carlisle suggested that I go back and deliver the baby at his house. I told him that there was really no way that I could travel with my uncontrollable urge for human blood. Furthermore, it would only make things worse for Jacob if the tribe found out that I needed to consume human blood during my pregnancy.

Carlisle thought for a minute and decided that it would be best for me to stay here with my parents and Rosalie while he send over donated human blood from the hospital back home.

After I ended the conversation with Carlisle, I decided to give Jacob a call. I dialled the number to his house but there was no answer. Maybe he was still at the hospital. So I went back into the living room to give an update of the situation.

"Renesmee, you and your family are welcome to stay here with us." Tristan offered.

"Yes, we have more than enough rooms and I would love to see the bébé!" Gabrielle added excitedly.

I quite liked that idea but I wasn't sure if my parents and Rosalie would feel comfortable staying with Tristan and Gabrielle. I looked at my dad for clues. He smiled and spoke for my mom and Rosalie.

"We just want you to be comfortable, Nessie."

"Good. It's settled then! Let me show you the guestrooms!" Gabrielle said enthusiastically.

My dad's cell phone rang. He looked at it and threw it over to me. I caught it with one hand. It was Jacob calling. Everyone left the room as I took the call.

"Jake, it's me."

"Ness? Where have you been? Are you okay?" Jacob asked. His voice was full of concern.

I was so happy to hear Jacob's voice that I have forgotten all the spiteful things that I wanted to say to him for accusing me wrongfully and throwing away his wedding ring. How could we ever get so mad at each other?

"I am okay. I fainted when I was looking for our necklace in the forest. Tristan, the vampire you saw me with, he saved me. Him and his friend, Gabrielle, took care of me while I was unconscious."

"What? That sounds serious. Are you sick? Did you talk to Carlisle?"

"I am not sick, Jake. I am pregnant."

There was a brief silence as Jacob processed what I just said.

"Really?" Jacob asked excitedly. I could almost hear the big smile on his face. I was smiling too.

"Oh my god, Ness! My dad is going to be ecstatic when he hears this! We should tell him together. I will come get you as soon as possible."

"Jake, I can't come back right now."

"Why not?"

I hesitated for a second. I didn't know how to tell Jacob that the baby needed human blood. I was afraid that it would make him think that it wasn't his baby, just like how Carlisle had questioned me earlier.

"Are you still mad at me? I know I overreacted. I am really sorry, Ness. I shouldn't have brought up the past. I was so mad at myself for breaking my promise to you." 

"No, Jake. I am not mad. It's just…it's not safe for me to travel." I lied. But it was technically true.

"Okay, then I will come and stay with you."

"What about your dad? And Paul?"

Jacob didn't reply right away. I never told him that I read his letter so he must have been surprised that I mentioned Paul.

"Jake, you should stay with your dad until he gets better. I should be there too but since I couldn't, at least you should be there for the both of us. As to Paul's mutiny against you, he would use any excuse to make the tribe doubt your commitment. You need to be there to cement their faith."

"And what about you? Don't you need me too?" Jacob asked me in a gentle voice.

"I just need to know that you love me." I replied in a whisper. Tears were starting to well in my eyes.

"I love you, Ness. I miss you like crazy. I am going to fix everything, I promise. We won't have to be separated again."


	5. Human Blood

Chapter 5

It had only been weeks but my pregnancy seemed to have progressed by months. I knew from the medical textbooks that Rosalie used to read to me that this was quite abnormal. My parents didn't seem too surprised by this. They kept telling me that I grew the same way. I gently rubbed my now protruding stomach as I looked into the mirror. Carlisle suspected that I would be delivering in a few more weeks. He had been sending so much donated human blood from the hospital that people were starting to wonder what was going on. I was consuming a pack a day and my appetite was only getting bigger. The diamond pendant on my neck was reflecting the sunlight coming from the window. I caressed it with my fingers. It was hanging on a necklace with two wedding rings. One was mine and the other one was Jacob's. I told him that I would keep it close to my heart until he comes to reclaim it.

Jacob and I have been talking on the phone every night. I smiled as I reminisce our last conversation:

"Do you think the baby will look like me?" Jacob asked playfully.

"Maybe if we have a boy" I said and I smiled.

"I know it's a boy and he is going to look like a mini me!" Jacob said confidently.

Someone tapped on my door and it woke me up from my daydream.

"Ness?" My mom walked into the room.

"Looks like you are going to have a big healthy baby." My mom said as she put her hand on my stomach.

I smiled and continued to stroke my stomach gently. I could feel the baby kick and move around sometimes. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, knowing that a new life was growing inside of me.

"Have you told Jacob yet?" My mom asked as she looked at me in the mirror.

"No." I shook my head and looked to the floor.

Jacob knew about the accelerating progress of the pregnancy but I haven't told him about my new diet. I didn't want to add any more pressure on his shoulders. His tribe was already giving him a hard time for marrying a half-vampire that supposedly fed on animal blood.

My cell phone rang. It was Jacob. My mom patted me on the shoulder and left me to talk to Jacob alone.

"Ness, I have good news!" Jacob exclaimed over the phone.

"I told the elders that you are expecting and they are willing to let you come back and deliver the baby here! You see if we have a son, he will be the heir to become the next chief of the tribe. It's important to the people that he is born on our land." Jacob continued excitedly.

"Oh…" I said when Jacob stopped to take a breath. His proposal caught me off guard.

"Maybe we can ask Carlisle to accompany you if you are worried about safety." He suggested. Jacob must have thought that was the reason for my hesitation.

"Jake…" I interrupted him. "There is something I didn't tell you about the pregnancy."

"What is it?" Jake asked warily.

"Ever since I became pregnant, I haven't been able to take animal blood. It knocks me out every time I tried to drink it. For the past little while, Carlisle has been sending me donated human blood from the hospital."

There was a brief silence. Jacob took in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I..I thought it might just be temporarily." I tried to explain.

The truth was that I wanted so desperately for Jacob to love this baby. I was afraid that he wouldn't, if he knew about the human blood. I couldn't bring myself to say all of this. Instead, I rambled on.

"Carlisle is predicting that my need for human blood will cease once the baby is born. We will have the baby here and then we can go back together." I suggested.

There was another brief silence.

"Yeah…sure. My sister is coming back in a week to take care of my father. I will leave when she gets here."

We continued our conversation for a few more minutes but I could tell that Jacob's mind was already elsewhere. So I told him I would call him later and ended the conversation.

My mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the baby and Jacob when I sat down to play on the piano. My dad taught me how to play on the baby grand piano at Carlisle's house. This was a black, upright piano. I was surprised to find that it sounded just as good. A hand appeared to play on a higher octave, in harmony to the melody that I was playing. I was expecting the hand to belong to my dad but it wasn't his scent. I turned to look and was surprised to see that it was Tristan. I made room for him on the bench and he sat down beside me. We played the sad sounding melody together until it ended.

"You know you should play a happier tune for your baby." He said with a smile and his fingers began playing 'Chopsticks' on the piano.

I smiled and joined in with my fingers. Tristan was as skilled as I was in piano playing and I was taught by the best. We laughed when the melody got so fast that our hands became a blur over the keys.

My smile soon faded. I couldn't stop myself from feeling depressed. I wanted Jacob to love our baby. I wanted his family and his tribe to accept our baby. I didn't care anymore if they don't accept me.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly with my hand. Tristan didn't say anything. He continued to sit shoulder-to-shoulder beside me and played a new melody that was both sad and sweet.

Suddenly, I heard a loud popping sound. I gasped as I felt wetness on my legs. Tristan turned to look at me and I cried out: "My water broke! The baby is coming!"


	6. Birth

Chapter 6

The contractions started immediately after my water broke. My mouth fell open as the first wave hit me. It was a lot more painful than I thought it would be.

"Where are my parents?" I asked Tristan.

My dad should have heard the screaming in my head by now.

"They went to hunt." Tristan replied as he scooped me up with his arms. "We will have to work without them."

Rosalie came running down the stairs. Her eyes were wide as she took in the agony on my face.

"Get her upstairs!" she ordered.

Tristan placed me on the bed and Rosalie propped me up with a dozen pillows, some behind my back and some under my knees. The second wave of contractions came. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain built up in intensity.

"Breath in and out slowly!" Rosalie instructed me.

Gabrielle came into the room with her hand covering her mouth.

"I need one of you to help me deliver the baby." Rosalie said to Tristan and Gabrielle.

"I can't...I can't do it" Gabrielle admitted to us.

"I will stay." Tristan offered. Gabrielle quickly left the room.

I grunted loudly as another wave of contractions reached its peak. Tears came streaming down my face. My body twisted in respond to the pain. I felt a sudden strong urge to push.

"Quick, get behind her and hang onto her arms." Rosalie ordered.

Tristan pushed away the pillows behind my back and he sat himself down behind me so that my head was resting against his chest. His hands hung onto my upper arms tightly. I put my hands on my knees, pulling them back in preparation to push.

"On the next wave, we push, okay?"

I nodded as I breathed in and out loudly. Soon I began to feel the start of a wave. My body tensed up and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on, Nessie, push!" Rosalie cried.

I held my breath and pushed as the pain increased.

"Push down harder!"

I tried again, harder this time. I screamed out loud as I pushed. I didn't care who heard me.

"That's right, you are doing it. The baby is crowning."

My head dropped back against Tristan's marble chest. He wiped the sweat off my forehead with his cool fingertips. I wished it was Jacob's warm hands on my face and his soft chest behind my head.

Pain was building up again. At this point, I was already feeling a little numb to it. I pushed and pushed. Each time the baby came out more and slid back in a little. By the forth push, the contraction was gone and I was exhausted.

"I can't do it..." I wept.

"You can do it, Nessie, I can see the black hair on the baby's head, it's just like Jacob's hair!"

I gathered up my remaining strength and pushed as hard as I could. I screamed out in agony as I felt the baby's head and shoulders pushed out of me. And then I heard a piercing sound. It was the baby crying. I covered my mouth with my hand as tears of joy flowed out of my eyes. All the movement and the kicking that I felt inside became real at this moment.

"It's a boy!" Rosalie announced.

Jacob was right. Our baby was a boy. Rosalie wrapped him up in a towel and handed him to me. As my baby's face came into view, I gasped. His skin was snow white, matching the colour of Rosalie's hands. Aside from his black hair, I could see no immediate resemblance to Jacob on the baby's face. Just then, the baby opened up his eyes. They were red.

I started hyperventilating. Rosalie quickly but gently took the baby from me. I felt weak and suddenly exhausted. My vision became blurry and eventually darkness came over me. The last thing I saw was Tristan hovering over my head. His burgundy eyes were wide with fear.

When I woke up, my parents were sitting on my bed like two stone statues staring at me with their golden eyes.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Jacob is on his way here." My mom said.

"Where is the baby?" I asked as I sat up.

"He is with Rosalie downstairs."

"I want to see him."

Rosalie must have heard me from downstairs. She entered the room with my baby in her arms.

"Hello, Mommy!" Rosalie said playfully as she transferred the baby gently into my arms.

I was overwhelmed by how beautiful he looked. His skin was flawlessly white. I could easily recognize my nose and cheeks in his tiny face. His mouth was small and pink. He had a heartbeat that was fluttering faster than mine. I was instantly in love with this tiny being. He was mine, red eyes and all.

"Ness…" My mom hesitated.

I looked at her to see what the hesitation was about. My mom was usually very straightforward when she spoke to me. She furrowed her brows.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is it…possible that…" My mom had trouble continuing her question. I knew instantly what she was trying ask me.

"He is Jacob's baby!" I snapped at her. How many times would I have to explain this? I cradled my baby closer to me.

"Yes, of course he is. I am sorry, honey. I guess he just looks more like you than Jacob." My mom explained.

I nodded. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Have you and Jacob decided on a name yet?" My mom asked to diffuse the tension.

We did have a conversation about names but it wasn't serious. We were mostly laughing at silly names that we came up with. There was one name that we both liked. It reminded me of the night that Jacob proposed to me by the willow tree. Jacob had said that it was the happiest moment of his life.

"Willow" I said as I stared into my baby's eyes. "Willow Black."

Willow made a funny face and started flinging his little fists in the air. I wondered what he wanted. I looked at my dad to see what he read in Willow's mind.

"I can't read his mind. He is shielded just like Bella." My dad explained.

I looked at Willow with amazement. I can't believe my beautiful baby was also gifted. Willow nuzzled his face into my chest and suddenly I realized what he wanted.

"He wants my milk."

"That's great, Nessie! He has been drinking human blood for the last couple of hours while you were unconscious. Maybe we can wean him off the blood." My mom said hopefully.

My parents and Rosalie left me alone to try breastfeeding Willow. He latched on quickly but he only fed for a few minutes before he fell asleep in my arms. The noise coming from downstairs was starting to annoy me. What was all that commotion? Didn't they know that there is a sleeping baby in the house? Then I caught his scent. It was Jacob. He ran up the stairs and gently opened the door to the room I was in.

"Ness?" He whispered.

I smiled at him. I didn't move a muscle for fear that I would wake Willow. Jacob walked over and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. Willow opened his eyes just as Jacob peered down to look at him. Shock came across Jacob's face and he took a step back.

"His eyes…they are red…" Jacob stammered.

Willow started to wail. I rocked him gently in my arms but it didn't settle him down. I tried to offer him breast milk but he pushed me away with his tiny hand. I let out a sigh.

"He wants blood."


	7. Rehab

Chapter 7

Rosalie came to take Willow downstairs and Jacob followed closely behind them. I was still feeling a little weak but something in Jacob's expression made me worry. I got up slowly and followed them downstairs.

"What are you feeding him?" Jacob asked as he rushed downstairs.

"Human blood" Rosalie answered casually.

"No!" Jacob grabbed Rosalie's arm to stop her at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Do you want him to starve?" Rosalie asked. She was annoyed. Willow was still wailing loudly.

"He needs to get off this…addiction." Jacob said through his teeth.

Gabrielle was standing in the kitchen. She snorted at Jacob: "This place is not a rehab, you imbécile!"

Rosalie giggled and she continued to carry Willow into the kitchen.

"I am not joking." Jacob said in a serious tone.

"Well, I am not either." Rosalie replied. The intensity of Willow's crying increased.

"Guys!" I said. All of them turned to look at me. "Just feed him right now, we can sort this out after. Okay?" I took Willow into my arms.

Rosalie glared at Jacob. Jacob turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. I could hear my dad's quick footsteps as he followed Jacob in the hallway. I heard the thud as my dad pushed Jacob against the wall. My dad whispered to Jacob, but I could hear every word that he said clearly.

"If that thought comes up again I am going to crush your skull."

"Don't tell me it hasn't cross your mind." Jacob whispered back.

"Gentlemen, You need to take this outside." Tristan said to both of them. His tone was curt.

I heard the ruffle of Jacob's shirt as my dad let go of him. I sighed softly. Willow had finished 2oz of human blood and drifted back to sleep.

Jacob came back into the kitchen. Rosalie and Gabrielle both gave him a dirty look before walking out into the hallway. I looked down at Willow but out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Jacob stood at the doorway for a few seconds while I rocked Willow gently in my arms. With his eyes closed, Willow could almost past for a full human baby. He was breathing, he had a heartbeat and he felt warm to the touch.

"Can I hold him?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Of course, he is your son." I replied with a loaded answer.

Jacob walked over quietly and I placed Willow gently into his outstretched arms. Jacob took a peek at me and said:

"I am sorry I was being a jack ass."

I kept my eyes on Willow. He was in deep sleep. Jacob looked at his serene face and spoke in a soft voice:

"Hi Willow, daddy is here."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. This was a scene I had imagined many times in my head. I leaned my head on Jacob's muscular arm as a drop of tears rolled down my cheek. Jacob turned to kiss the top of my head. Our moment of peace didn't last long. My mom ran into the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand.

"Jake, Charlie just called. Your father is back in the hospital!"

A look of panic shot across Jacob's face. He looked down at Willow and then he looked at me.

"Go back with me." Jacob asked. His eyes were full of hope and sincerity.

A big part of me wanted to say yes and never let go of Jacob's arm again. I didn't want to spend any more nights just wishing I could touch his face. I needed him beside me. Now that we had Willow, I wanted all three of us to be together. Like a real family.

Another part of me was going through mental images of Paul, Embry and the elders. They all had the same expression on their face. I couldn't subject Willow to that kind of hatred. I could not bring him back unless I was sure of their acceptance for him. I knew what would happen if they saw his bloodstained eyes right now.

"Willow is still on human blood. We need to wean him off first before bringing him back to the tribe." I replied.

Jacob had a look defeat on his face as he exhaled loudly. He leaned in to kiss Willow on the forehead and my heart melted at the sight of his affection for our baby. He gently transferred Willow into my mom's arms and then he turned to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and shut my eyes. I wanted to savour this moment of us being together. It could be months before I would be in arms again. Jacob lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes and we looked at each other one last time before he walked away.


	8. Homeward bound

Chapter 8

Willow was growing abnormally fast. By the end of the first week, he had grown to the size of a 3-month-old baby and he was rolling over. My family was not at all surprised by his growth rate. In fact, Rosalie was complaining that it took so long for Willow to smile at her. Apparently, I grew just as fast when I was a baby.

Meanwhile, I had been trying to offer Willow breast milk and animal blood in place of human blood. Willow was very stubborn. He would push the animal blood away with his fist the moment he catches the scent. It was getting difficult for Carlisle to get donated human blood from the hospital, so my dad flew to Seattle and got a job as a haematologist at the city hospital. With his medical training and some forged documents, he was in the hospital the day he arrived. My mom had initially planned to stay with me but I knew that she wanted to be with my dad. I convinced her to go since I was well taken care of by my friends and Rosalie. Besides, I didn't think she could stand the thought of all the nurses hitting on my dad while she was so far away.

Willow had started to walk by the end of the first month. He would laugh out loud whenever Tristan gave him pony rides. Besides being in my arms, Willow's favourite position was sitting on top of Tristan's shoulders. With their matching black hair and pale white skin, Willow looked more like Tristan's son. I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed!" I said to Willow as I reached out my arms to reclaim him.

Tristan looked at me and smiled.

"You know he looks so much like you."

"I wish he looked more like his dad." I replied honestly.

"Well, I didn't start to look like my dad until I was a teenager."

I smiled. I knew Tristan was trying to make me feel better. He was always so considerate.

"I think you are the only one that believes me." I said half-jokingly.

Tristan looked at the two rings that were hanging on my necklace. When Jacob was here last time, he left so quickly that I didn't even have time to put his wedding ring back on his finger.

"He is a fool to doubt you."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. My cheeks felt warm. Could it be possible that Tristan was having more than friendly feelings for me? I was so absorbed in my own little bubble that I never paid enough attention to things that were happening around me. Perhaps I was being over sensitive but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face at that moment to see if I was correct. I kept my eyes on Willow.

"I should get him to bed." I said as I carried Willow up to my room.

Soon Willow was turning 2 months old. Gabrielle baked him a cake and lit two tiny candles on top of it. With his aggressive growth rate, she believed that a month was like a year for Willow. Carlisle also believed that to be true. In fact, Willow was physically and intellectually comparable to a 2 year old.

"Bonne fête à toi! Bonne fête à toi …" She sang to him.

It was the birthday song in French.

"Ga bel, Ga bel!" Willow clapped his hands and said to Gabrielle.

That was what he called her. He also called Rosalie 'Wowee' and Tristan 'Wisdom'. Tristan laughed that the nickname was quite fitting for him since he was full of 'wisdom'. I rolled my eyes at his silly joke.

Willow was progressing well with the adjustment to human food and animal blood. He could abstain from human blood for a full two weeks before he started to crave it again. His eyes were gradually turning from bright red to dark brown. I was beginning to feel hopeful that we could go home soon. Rosalie and I decided that we would try bringing him out to the city next week to assess his tolerance for human presence. I eagerly gave Jacob an update of Willow's progress over the phone.

"That's great, Ness! My father can't wait to see him." Jacob said excitedly.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"We are trying to get him out of the hospital. He really wants to go home. My sister is here now, so we can take care of him at home. The doctors are not so sure about that. After that second stroke, he is at high risk for complications."

"I wish I could be there to help him. I am such a terrible daughter-in-law."

"Don't worry, he understands our situation. Let's just focus on getting Willow ready to come home."

On a cloudy Monday morning, we took Willow out to a quiet park close to the city to see how he would behave in the presence of human. Tristan came along with us in case things turned bad and we needed an extra person to hold Willow back. Willow started to cry the moment he caught the scent of human blood from the kids in the playground. He clung to me tightly and buried his face in my jacket. I patiently explained to him that he would feel uncomfortable to be around human but it would get easier as we try. I told him that we had to get better at it so that we could go home. Willow seemed to have understood what I said. He stopped crying and sat on a bench with us while the little kids ran around the playground. I was proud of him for trying so hard. His hands were tightly clutching mine the whole time he sat on the bench. I was also happy to note that his skin was not as sparkly as mine.

We went back to the park a few more times when it was cloudy enough for us to be out. Each time, Willow got a little more comfortable being around human. By the time he was 3 months old, he was able to play beside human kids without succumbing to his craving for the blood.

"Mommy, we can go home now?" Willow asked me while I was putting him to sleep one night.

"Soon, baby. We have to arrange it with Daddy."

Jacob was so excited to hear that we were ready to come home. My family was excited too. My mom and dad flew home directly from Seattle. I couldn't wait to see them again. I was packing up our clothes when Willow came up to me.

"Mommy, do you hear the people talking?" He asked.

I listened closely but I couldn't hear anyone talking.

"No…" I replied

"The voices, mommy, you can't hear them?" Willow asked persistently.

His question was beginning to worry me. Either he could read minds like my dad or he was having psychiatric problems. I had to find out more about it.

"Are the voices talking to you?" I asked Willow.

"No."

"Are the voices talking to each other?"

"I don't think so."

I wondered if he was reading our minds, those of us in the house. I focused my mind to say something unique, like the red apple tastes sweet.

"What are they saying?"

"The voices are really soft but I think one is talking about fishing."

I would definitely need to discuss with Carlisle about this. It seemed harmless enough at this point. I told Willow to keep letting me know what the voices were saying, in case it turned into something more serious. It was too bad that my dad couldn't read his mind to see what was going on.

After Willow fell asleep, I decided to go and say goodbye to Gabrielle and Tristan. We were leaving very early the next morning and I didn't want our goodbyes to be rushed. They have been such great friends to us. I owed them so much. I opened the bedroom door to go downstairs and I was surprised to see someone standing just outside the door.

It was Tristan.


	9. Acceptance

**Chapter 9**

Tristan looked like he just came in from the outside. He was wearing a grey pea coat with black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. His long black hair fell perfectly down to his chin. Tristan waited until I closed the bedroom door behind me to begin his speech. It seemed like he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

"Renesmee," He began with some difficulty. "I want you to know that if anything goes wrong, you and Willow can always come back here."

"Thanks, Tristan. I really appreciate it. We will be okay. We are going home." I replied optimistically.

"Home should be a place where you are accepted for who you are." Tristan argued.

I leaned my wrists on the railing and looked down the staircase. Tristan's words hit a nerve. I struggled with the same thought when I watched Willow suffer through his craving for human blood. Was I doing what was best for Willow? Or was I dragging him to a place where he didn't belong just so that I could be with Jacob?

"Willow is happy here." Tristan spoke softly behind me. "This could be his home...this could be your home..."

"Tristan..." I turned around and saw the yearning in his eyes. His handsome face troubled. "I…I can't stay here."

"I know it's wrong for me to have these feelings for you." Tristan paused briefly. "I tried to ignore them. But when I saw how unhappy you were, my restrain became powerless. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to protect you and Willow."

I knew I should have stopped him from continuing his speech and walk away. I knew where this conversation was going. But I was speechless and frozen in place. Tristan had been nothing but caring and supportive to Willow and me. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I am in love with you, Renesmee."

"Tristan…" I said as I put my hand over my forehead.

Just then, the bedroom door creaked open and Willow peered out from behind the door.

"Mommy?" Willow asked quietly.

"…I am really sorry." I said to Tristan and I pleaded with my eyes.

I turned around to pick up Willow in my arms. Tristan nodded once and reached his hand out to stroke Willow's head gently.

"Take care of yourselves." Tristan said to us sincerely.

I nodded my head. Without another word, Tristan walked down the stairs. Willow rubbed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a bit dazed as I brought him back inside the room and tucked him into bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I couldn't sleep after having that conversation with Tristan outside the bedroom. Gabrielle said that he had left early to hunt so I wouldn't see him again before I left. I felt terrible for Tristan. He was a beautiful being inside and out. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken. I didn't know what else I could do about it.

Gabrielle drove the three of us to the airport. She didn't get out of the car for fear of succumbing to her blood craving in the presence of human at the airport. We said our goodbyes in the car. Willow was teary eyed. He was really going to miss her a lot. Gabrielle promised that she would call. Rosalie and Gabrielle exchanged a hug. I was happy to see that they became good friends.

During the flight, I put my hand on Willow's face and projected images of Jacob into his mind. I have done that many times in recent weeks to prepare him for the meeting. Willow had not seen Jacob since the day he was born. I didn't want him to treat his dad like a stranger when they meet.

My parents were picking us up at the airport. When I talked to Jacob this morning, he had instructed us to go straight to Carlisle house first. He said that there was a riot in the reservation and he didn't want us to go there by ourselves.

Willow was asleep when we landed. My parents were so excited to see him but they kept quiet to avoid waking him up from his nap. We got into my dad's silver Volvo and began our journey home.

In town, everything looked pretty much the same except when we drove by the border of the reservation area. There were picket signs along the border that I had never seen before. As I looked more closely, the signs said 'keep evil spawn out' and 'beware of the devil's child'. I gasped.

"What is going on?" I asked my parents.

They looked at each other for a second and then my dad explained.

"Some of the people in the tribe are not open to the idea of Jacob bringing you and Willow into their land."

"What?"

I was surprised. Jacob never mentioned this to me. I was under the impression that he had convinced everyone of accepting us into the tribe.

"Don't worry, honey. We will stay at Carlisle's house for now. Jacob is getting things under control." My mom reassured me.

I looked at Willow. He was still fast asleep. I suddenly worried if I had made a mistake in bringing him here so soon. Perhaps we should have waited a little longer.

As we turned into the half hidden driveway to Carlisle's house, I could see Jacob standing outside waiting for us. The light from the setting sun was filtering through the trees and it shed a warm glow on Jacob's bare shoulders. He had a big grin on his face when he saw our car approaching. I woke Willow up from his nap.

"Baby, we are here. Daddy is waiting for us outside" I whispered to Willow.

Willow rubbed his eyes and stared out the window.

"The voices are getting louder, mommy."

Willow's comment reminded me that I needed to talk to Carlisle about his strange condition. Our car stopped on the driveway and Jacob ran over to open the passenger door.

"Okay, we will ask Carlisle about that later. Don't you want to meet Daddy first?"

Willow nodded his head but his face was unsure. I got out of the car and ran into Jacob's warm embrace. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear: "I missed you so much, Ness. Welcome home."

I put my hand on his face and projected my joyful feeling to him. It was just too hard to put into words.

"Mommy?" Willow asked as my mom helped him out of the car.

Jacob looked surprised.

"Whoa…you are a lot bigger than I thought." Jacob kneeled down and opened his arms for Willow. But Willow didn't move.

"Come say hi to daddy." I said to him encouragingly.

Willow clutched my mom's hand tightly. His face was cautious as he dug his feet into the ground.

"Willow? It's ok. It's daddy. Remember?" Jacob asked.

Willow buried his face into my mom's jacket. I was about to walk over when Jacob stopped me.

"It's ok, Ness. Let him warm up first." Jacob said as he rose back up to his feet.

Jacob couldn't hide the look of disappointment on his face. My expression was a mirror image of his. Rosalie was getting impatient to see Emmett so she hurried us to get inside. Once we were inside the house, everyone gave us hugs and kisses to welcome us home. Willow was still a little shy and acting uncomfortable. It was a big change for him to meet so many new faces in one day. Besides my family, Quil and Seth were also in the house. They smiled and waved at Willow.

"Mommy, what's a tan?" Willow asked me out of the blue.

"You heard that?" Quil asked in a surprised tone.

I looked at Willow and then at Quil. I suddenly realized what was going on. Willow heard Quil's thought! I was right to assume that he could read minds, it was just that he couldn't read vampire minds.

"What's Seth saying in his head?" I asked Willow.

Willow looked at Seth shyly and said in a small voice: "He wants to go home and eat a sandwich."

Everyone giggled. My dad nodded his head in agreement to Willow's reply. Seth looked a little embarrassed and Jacob was beaming.

"Amazing!" Jacob exclaimed. "This will be great for the ceremony!"

"What ceremony?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob hesitated for a second before replying.

"We are having a ceremony tomorrow morning to officially introduce you as my wife and Willow as my son."

I knew this was necessary since we didn't get married in the reservation and Willow wasn't born on their land. These were all traditions that we didn't follow. But then the image of the picket signs flashed through my mind. It made me worry about Willow being at the ceremony tomorrow. I didn't want to question Jacob's decision in front of everyone, but I would definitely need to find out more about what was happening in the tribe as soon as possible. I reached out and pulled Willow closer to me. I had a bad feeling of what was coming our way.


	10. The ceremony

**It took me longer to write this chapter. It was getting busy at work and my technician is getting upset at me for writing fanfiction instead of serving patients! Anyway, here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Tell me everything!" Alice said excitedly.

I spent a good part of the evening describing our time in Paris and the new friends we made. My heart felt heavy when I mentioned Tristan's name. I still felt terrible for how we ended things in Paris. I didn't know if we could be friends anymore, now that I knew how he felt for me.

Soon it was time for Willow to get ready for bed. Rosalie offered to give him a bath and all the females were eager to help. I could see why they were so drawn to him. With his big brown eyes and a tubby tummy, Willow looked adorable.

I took the opportunity to talk to Jacob alone. He would have to go soon because the tribe didn't like him spending too much time at the Cullen's. Seth and Quil had already left a while ago.

We walked outside, hand in hand, to get some fresh air. The full moon was romantically illuminating our surroundings. One side of Jacob's face was beautifully highlighted by the silver moonlight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face against his face. Jacob lifted my chin and kissed me gently on my lips. I wished I didn't have so much on my mind. My worries about Willow and the tribe were distracting me from enjoying my little reunion with Jacob. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Jacob pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked

"I am worried about the ceremony tomorrow. What if they don't like Willow?"

"They have to. Willow is my son. He is to inherit my duty someday." Jacob said stubbornly.

"Jake, you can't force people to accept us."

"Maybe not, but they do have to listen to me. It's the benefit of being the chief."

I looked at Jacob worriedly. I knew how much he wanted us to live with him in the reservation but using his power as the chief to make it happen was only going to cause resentment in his people. From the look of things, this was already happening.

"Ness, you worry too much. The elders are on our side. They want you and Willow to move back as much as I do. Tomorrow we will go see my father before the ceremony. He is so excited to meet Willow."

I was still in Jacob's embrace when he picked up the bigger of the two rings hanging on my necklace and playfully put it on his finger. I laughed and said that he made it look like I was on a leash. Jacob laughed with me. I couldn't remember the last time we shared an easy laugh like this. It made me realized so much had changed. We were no longer two lovesick teenagers living a carefree life.

Jacob removed his ring from my necklace and put it back on his finger. He promised me that he would never take it off again. Just then, I heard howling in a distance and I knew it was the cue for Jacob to leave. Jacob kissed my lips one more time before he turned around and phased as he ran into the forest.

I went back into the house through the French doors that opened up to the kitchen. Carlisle was standing alone beside the kitchen counter. He was the person I wanted to talk to. My parents were too close to Jacob to give an objective account on what had happened while I was away.

"Carlisle, I need to know what is happening with Jacob's tribe."

Carlisle took a deep breath before he began. I had a feeling this was not going to be a happy story.

"When you two left for your honeymoon, Paul led a group of people to meet with the elders. He was trying to overthrow Jacob for marrying you against the tribe's order. Billy tried to settle the people but it was too much for him. That was when he had a stroke."

I gasped. Billy had a stroke because of us. I felt terrible. Carlisle continued the story.

"Jacob came back by himself and that stabilized the situation for a while. But then the news of your pregnancy broke. The elders granted permission for you and the baby to come back. Paul heard that you were drinking human blood to sustain the pregnancy and he started spreading rumours about you carrying the devil's child. It added to the suspicion when you didn't come back to deliver the baby on their land."

Carlisle took another breath before he continued.

"Billy got himself worked up again and had a second stroke. When Jacob came back, he was furious with Paul. The elders sided with Jacob but they insisted that Willow must be officially introduced to the people of the tribe in order to calm their fears."

It all made sense to me now. The ceremony was to demonstrate to the people that Willow was 'normal'. This was why Jacob was in such a hurry for Willow to be off human blood.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a serious tone.

"As you know, we cannot cross over to their land so we cannot accompany you and Willow to the ceremony. But we will be waiting at the border in case you need us."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle's words made me even more worried about tomorrow. Willow had behaved well in the presence of a large group of human. However, I haven't fed him any human blood for two weeks for fear that his eyes would be too red. I would have to ask Jacob to keep the ceremony short just in case.

I hardly slept the whole night. When the morning came, I wasn't sure what to wear for the ceremony. I pulled my long brown hair back into a slick ponytail. It was getting cold so I put a sweater and a pair of dress pants on Willow. I wore a black leather jacket on top of a white blouse and a knee length skirt. I chose the knee-high leather boots to cover up the pale skin on my legs. I didn't want to remind the people that I was a half-vampire.

Tristan's words came back to haunt me. He had said to me that home should be a place that accepts us for who we are. In my case, it was going to take some effort.

Jacob came to pick us up and we drove my dad's silver Volvo into the reservation. Willow was very quiet in the backseat.

"How is your throat?" I asked. I had given him some animal blood before we left.

"A little bit scratchy." He replied.

We were going to see Billy first before the ceremony. Billy was bedridden after the second stroke. When I saw him, I was shocked at how he looked. Billy lost a significant amount of weight and he looked like he had aged tremendously since I last saw him.

"Renesmee…" He whispered in a coarse voice.

"I am here." I replied and I took his hand in mine.

"My Jacob loves you. He loves you so much that he was willing to give up our tribe to be with you." He paused to take a breath and then continued: " Our people need him. He belongs here in the tribe. You and Willow belong here with him. Don't let Paul tell you otherwise."

"Dad, we brought Willow here." Jacob said to Billy.

I pulled Willow closer to the bed so that Billy can see him. Willow was clinging to my arm. He was shy and a little bit scared.

"Willow…" Billy whispered as he stroke Willow's hair. "You have your dad's thick black hair."

Willow shrugged his shoulder and move closer to me.

"Don't be frightened. You will lead our people someday." Billy whispered and then he started to cough.

Jacob's sister came into the room to help Billy sit up and she patted his back.

"We better let him rest now." She said to us.

It was almost time for the ceremony so we said our goodbyes to Billy and we followed Jacob out of the house.

At the ceremony, the elders were gathered in a panel before a massive group of tribe people. Sam spoke on behalf of the elders to announce the arrival of the chief. Jacob stood in front of the people and gave his speech. I had never seen him so confident and commanding before. The people cheered as he summoned us to join him in the front. I tugged Willow's hand but he refused to move.

"Mommy, the voices are getting angry."

"No, Willow. They are cheering. They are happy to see us."

Willow shook his head and refused to follow me. I picked him up in my arms and walked over to join Jacob in front of the crowd. The people were excited to see Willow so I set him on his feet for the crowd to get a better look at him. Willow clung to my leg tightly.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Paul passed along a wooden bowl to the people in the front row and a woman pricked her finger to deposit a drop of blood into the bowl. It was bloodletting! I turned my head to the side and held my breath as the woman punctured through her skin. A snarl came out of Willow's chest and he lunged forward at the crowd. I grabbed him with both of my arms and pinned him to the ground.

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Paul phased into wolf form and jumped in our direction. Jacob phased and intercepted Paul's attack. They rolled off to the side while snapping at each other's throat. I looked around and saw that others were phasing into wolf forms. The people were glaring at us with fearful eyes.

I put Willow on my back and ran.


	11. Tristan

**Chapter 11**

The bloodletting at the ceremony was a trap. I had to get Willow to the border where my family was waiting for us. Behind me, I sensed two wolves hot on my heels. One of them snapped his jaw at Willow and missed. I jumped up onto a branch and climbed further up the tree. The wolves threw their bodies against the trunk and the tree collapsed, throwing Willow and I onto the ground. The wolves jumped towards us.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of us. He held up his hand and the wolves were seemingly shocked by some kind of force. They fell backward and yelped. The man turned around and I was stunned. It was Tristan. He cut his hair short. Tristan flung Willow onto his back. Without a word, he grabbed my arm and we ran. I looked back and saw that the wolves had recovered from Tristan's attack.

Once we crossed the border, Carlisle and my dad were running beside us. I couldn't go back to Carlisle's house. If I brought Tristan there now, there was no doubt that the wolves would attack our whole family. I didn't want my family to be brought into the fight. There was a place that I could hide out with Willow for a while. It was a Tudor house in a secluded neighbourhood in British Columbia. I bought it when I ran away from home almost a year ago, before Jacob and I got engaged.

Carlisle and my dad didn't argue. My mom and Alice appeared behind us and they decided to split up to divert the wolves. I wasn't worry about my family because I knew Jasper could settle down the raging wolves. As long as we were not there, my family would be safe.

I took a quick peek at Willow and Tristan. Willow had his arms and legs tightly wrapped on Tristan body. His dark brown eyes were wide with fear. I couldn't think of anything else besides making our escape to British Columbia.

By the time we got to the Tudor house, Willow was asleep in Tristan's arms. I was glad that the house was on a 2-acre lot with thick layers of surrounding trees. It would have been a strange sight for neighbours to see us carrying a child walking out of the forest at this late hour. I took the key that I hid under the doormat and opened up the front door. Everything looked just as I left it. The furniture was all covered up in cream coloured cloths.

I took Willow to the bedroom upstairs and laid him down on the bed. I was suddenly feeling exhausted. I went into the bedroom next door and collapsed on the bed. Scenes of the ceremony replayed in my head and I couldn't suppress the onslaught of sadness that came over me. Tears gushed out of my eyes and soaked the bed sheet. All my attempts at reuniting with Jacob were in vain. I sobbed uncontrollably until a pair of cold arms lifted me up.

I sat up on the bed and saw Tristan looking intently at me. The short hair made his facial features more prominent. He looked younger than before. Tristan wiped the tears off my cheek with his cool fingers tips and then he suddenly leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. I was so surprised that it took me a few seconds to respond. I pushed against his shoulders but I wasn't strong enough to move him. I tried to pull back and that only made him lean closer to me. His lips were moving urgently on mine, trying to draw out a response from me. Finally, I managed to turn my face to the side and told him to stop.

Tristan pulled back and looked at me longingly. I felt warm and breathless from trying to push him away. I knew that Tristan had just saved us from being torn to pieces by wolves and I owe him greatly for it. But was this how he wanted me to repay him? A one night stand? I suddenly felt angry.

"What do you want from me?" I asked out of frustration.

"I want you to choose me." Tristan pleaded with his eyes.

"Tristan, I have already chosen. I am married to Jacob."

"So what then? You are just going to let them attack you and Willow?" Tristan asked in an angry tone.

I couldn't reply. I haven't figured out how to fix that part yet. I couldn't possibly let Willow get that close to danger again. I felt horribly selfish for bringing him to the ceremony in the first place. I did it because I wanted us to live with Jacob and I almost got us killed.

"Come back to Paris with me." He said in a pleading voice.

"I love you, Renesmee." Tristan said persistently. "I will love Willow like my own son."

I looked away and took in a deep breath. I had no doubt that his words were true. For a brief second, I could see Willow growing up in Paris with Tristan as his father figure. Could I do it for Willow? Could I give up Jacob so that Willow would be safe? My heart felt like it splintered into a million pieces. It was so painful to consider this alternative. Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching the house. Tristan got up from the bed and ran downstairs. I followed behind him.

"Nessie?" It was my mom's voice behind the door.

I opened up the door quickly. My mom embraced me at once. My dad walked into the foyer.

"Are you guys okay? Was anyone hurt?" I asked frantically.

"We are fine. But…Billy…he passed away." My mom said sadly.

My hand covered my mouth as if to suppress a scream. I felt incredibly guilty for what happened. Billy must have heard the news and it affected him fatally. Billy died because of me.

"It's not your fault, Nessie!" My dad replied to my thought.

It was my fault. Jacob must be devastated and I couldn't be there to support him. Billy's last words were playing in head. The tribe needed Jacob, he belong with the people. If I stayed here, Jacob would leave the tribe to come and find me. He had considered that before. I had to go back.

"I need to go back to pay my respect for Billy." I said in a monotone voice. My emotions were drained.

"It's not a good idea for you to go back right now." My dad began to explain. "Some of the people in the tribe believe that you put a curse on Billy and no one in the tribe believes that Willow is Jacob's son."

I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows. This was going from bad to worse. My dad suggested that we stay put. He was going back to let Jacob know that we were safe. I was glad that my mom was staying. I really didn't know how to deal with Tristan by myself. My dad disappeared into the darkness outside. My mom still had her arms around my waist. I needed to lean on her for support. My body was drained of energy and emotions.

"Promise me you will think about it?" Tristan asked.

I nodded my head. I couldn't think anymore. I needed to get some rest. My mom narrowed her eyes at Tristan curiously. Tristan didn't bother explaining to my mom and he went outside to hunt.

Up in my bedroom, my mom asked me about Tristan. But I was too tired and too drained to discuss it with her. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. My mom turned off the light and left me alone to sleep. In the darkness, I was reminded of the last time I cried in this bed. I had thought that Jacob left me for Leah and I was heartbroken. It turned out that he never betrayed me. He had never given up on me, no matter how difficult the situation was. How could I ever consider giving up on him? My pillow was soaked with the tears rushing out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes with my hands and turned the pillow over. It was useless to cry. I would not shed another tear. My hand grasped the tear shaped diamond pendant on my neck. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	12. Hidden

**Chapter 12**

A loud noise woke me up in the morning. I called out for Willow right away. He responded from the adjacent room. He was probably woken up by the same noise. I went to pick him up and carried him downstairs. In the living room, the TV was on. To my surprise, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the sofa watching a talk show. They must have arrived some time during the night.

"Oh good, you are awake. Maybe you can tell those two bozos to stop fighting." Rosalie said casually.

"No, I want them to fight. My money is on Jacob" Emmett said with a laugh.

I felt alive instantly. Jacob was here! I ran outside to where the noise originated. I was half expecting to see Jacob in his wolf form but instead, he was standing across from Tristan with his arms folded on his chest. My mom stood in between them with her hands on her hips. Jacob looked tired. He probably didn't sleep much last night.

"Ness, tell him you are not going to Paris. This bloodsucker is delusional." Jacob said angrily. He kept his eyes on Tristan.

"Well, she is not going back to your tribe unless she is suicidal." Tristan said through his teeth.

Jacob took a step forward and said: "She is coming with me because she is my wife, you ass- "

"Jacob!" I interrupted him. I didn't want him to use that kind of language around Willow.

I handed Willow over to my mom and took over her position to stand in between Tristan and Jacob.

"I am not going to Paris and I am not going back to the reservation." I said to both of them.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Willow and I are staying here."

Tristan had a smirk on his face. Jacob moved forward and I pushed him back.

"Jake, let me talk to him for a minute."

Jacob glared at Tristan and then nodded at me. He turned around and walked towards the house with my mom and Willow by his side.

"Tristan," I sucked in a deep breath. This was a conversation that I had been dreading. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I had to be stern with him this time.

"Just tell me, I need to hear it from you." Tristan said it in a tone that sounded like he was waiting for a death sentence to be delivered.

"I am really grateful for all that you have done for Willow and me. But I am not leaving Jacob. He is the one I love."

Tristan looked down and shook his head. He chuckled once without humour.

"I guess I always knew." He paused briefly and then he looked up at me. His handsome face wore a troubled expression.

"I should go." He said finally.

"Are you going back to Paris?"

"No," He sighed. "After you and Willow left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't want to go back there for a while."

"Willow is going to miss you." I said honestly. He was Willow's best friend.

"I will go in to say goodbye." He said and he turned his body towards the house.

The sight of him leaving suddenly urged my feet to move forward. To his surprise, I wrapped my arms around the front of his chest and pressed my face against his back. Tristan froze. Deep in my heart, I didn't want him to leave. But I couldn't keep him. He didn't belong to me.

"You are not making this any easier for me." Tristan said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away abruptly.

"Goodbye, Renesmee."

I watched Tristan walk to house without looking back. I couldn't watch anymore. I didn't want to cry, so I turned around and closed my eyes for a second.

A pair warm hands rubbed my arms. I turned around and open my eyes. Jacob stared back at me with his tired eyes.

"Jake," I caressed his face. "I am so sorry about Billy."

Jacob didn't reply. He pulled me into his arms. We embraced each other in silence for a minute.

"The funeral will be held this afternoon." Jacob said in a flat voice. "I wanted to bring you and Willow back with me, but the bloodsucker is right, it's too dangerous."

I nodded my head but I felt torn on the inside. As much as I felt the need to be there as Billy 's daughter-in-law, I couldn't put Willow in danger again.

Jacob had to rush back for the funeral. I was glad that Rosalie offered to drive Jacob home. He was way too tired to be driving or running. Emmett wasn't please with the idea.

"Oh man, I don't want to listen to his snoring in the car!" Emmett complained to no avail.

Jacob gave me a kissed and held Willow's hand. Willow was still a little shy with his dad but I saw him smile at something he read in Jacob's mind. I was delighted by this little improvement of his attitude towards Jacob. I was confident that in time they would grow closer together.

The rest of the day went by slowly. So much had happened in the last two days that it made feel numb on the inside. After Willow went to sleep for the night, my mom went out to hunt. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep the moment I lied down on my bed.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when I woke up. I sat up on my bed abruptly as I sensed someone nearby. I took in a breath and knew instantly that it was Jacob. In the darkness, he was sitting on a chair beside my bed. I reached out and pulled him towards me. He held me tight in his arms.

"You and Willow are all I have left." Jacob whispered in a coarse voice that sounded like he had been crying.

"You will never lose us." I whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as my lips searched for his lips. His response was forceful when our lips met. I could feel the heat from his body engulfing me. It had been so long since we had been together like this. Our touch felt burning hot. I pulled Jacob down onto the bed and held him tight in my arms. All along I have been thinking that I had to leave him in order to help him be a better chief for his tribe. I had it all wrong. Billy's last words to me rang in my ears. We belong in the tribe. From this moment on, Willow and I would fight beside him to defend what was rightfully ours.

END OF PART I

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**I am not ready to say goodbye to Tristan yet so Part II will start with a short section from Tristan's point of view (POV). **


	13. Tristan's story

Listening to David Usher - Morning Orbit. This chapter is written in Tristan's point of view. Just a word of caution, this part of the story is darker. What can I say, I like my vampires bad!

**Part II**

**Chapter 13 Tristan's story**

I ran through the forest aimlessly. I didn't want to think about Renesmee. Her smell still lingered on my shirt. It was so difficult for me to walk away from her. I had to force myself not to look back. I wouldn't be able to bear the sight of her holding back her tears. I could almost see her long brown hair blowing in the wind right now. I stopped running to punch my fist against the tree trunk. Running wasn't going to cut it. I needed a car.

Buying a car was always an amusing experience since I usually buy it outright with cash, be it a Ferrari or a Maserati. It amused me to see the shock on the salesman's face every time.

I had never bought the same car twice. This would be a first. I drove the silver Audi R8 out of the dealership after paying full price for it in cash. People often wondered about my wealth. The truth of the matter was that I have been around for a long time. It wasn't difficult to accumulate wealth when I own century old properties all over the world.

I drove east on the highway as I listened to the engine purr. The sound was soothing to my ears. I finally got to my destination around midnight. The city street was quiet with only a handful of people out in the cold winter night. I turned into the familiar alley and parked my car in the dark.

The vampire scent was strong so I knew Alexis was inside. I tapped the heavy metal door once. Alexis opened the door. Her dirty blond hair partially covered her eye in a sultry way.

"What kind of wind brings you here?"

"Can't I pay an old friend a visit?"

Alexis looked at my car and raised her eyebrow. I drove a Porsche 911 the last time I was here.

"I see you treat your cars like you treat females, use and discard." She said mockingly.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Alexis looked at me with her crimson eyes. Then she turned around and walked inside leaving the door ajar. I walked inside and closed the metal door behind me.

The apartment was the same as I remember it. It was decorated with dark wood and black leather furniture. Alexis wore a red v-neck mini dress. The sky-high platform heels made her legs look curvy in all the right places and I liked it. Most males would consider Alexis as beautiful. But she got nothing on Renesmee. In fact, it was because she was so different from Renesmee that made me come here in the first place. I was desperately in need of some distraction.

"You cut your hair." Alexis remarked.

"It's a long story." I replied. I really didn't want to discuss that with her.

I walked up to Alexis and pulled her into my arms. Alexis and I have known each other for more than a century. We both preferred a variety when it comes to being with a mate. Males flock to Alexis similar to how females come easily to me. I didn't know what females saw in me that was so great. Frankly, I didn't care and I didn't complain. To us, an eternity was too long to be tied down to one mate. All this was true for me until I met Renesmee. She turned my world upside down.

I couldn't let myself pine after her anymore. She had made it clear that she didn't want me. I had to forget about her, even if I had to force myself to.

Alexis traced my chest and stomach muscles with her roaming hands and it felt good. I crushed my lips on her lips and wanted them to be warm and soft. I grabbed a handful of her blond hair and wished that it was brown. Before long, our clothes were scattered on the floor and we were on Alexis's bed...

The sky was just starting to brighten up. I got up and ran my hand through my short black hair as I looked into the mirror.

"Are you going to stay?" Alexis asked.

"No." I replied without looking at her. She knew I never stay. I didn't know why she bothered asking.

Alexis suddenly threw a candleholder into the mirror and it scattered into pieces.

"I am tired of your bullshit, Tristan, I am not your whore!" Alexis cried spitefully.

I was surprised by her outburst. I didn't know this was how she felt. She always had others and never cared if I stay or go.

"I am sorry you feel that way." I said as sincerely as I could. " I won't be back again."

I left Alexis in her room and finished putting on my clothes. I let the metal door slam shut behind me and walked towards my car. Suddenly, I was crippled by a tormenting pain. I shut my eyes tightly and dropped to my knees. I knew very well what that meant.

It meant Jane was here.

"It's been a long time, Tristan." Jane's angelic voice rang through the alley.

I had been dodging the Volturi for centuries. I have moved from places to places all over the world and Felix was always able to track me down. It wasn't until I moved to Paris and changed my diet to mainly animal blood, was I able to stay hidden from his radar. I thought they might have given up on looking for me, but I wasn't so lucky.

The excruciating pain forced me to the ground. I would have grunted loudly but I didn't want Jane to have the satisfaction of hearing my agony. Jane came around to stand in front of me.

"If it wasn't for your friend Alexis, who knows how long it will take us to find you?"

I couldn't believe that Alexis betrayed me after all this time. She must have contacted Jane. I should have known that I couldn't trust any females.

Jane signalled for Felix to come over. I saw him approach but I couldn't move away. He picked me up and threw me against my car. I was already in so much pain that Felix's assault didn't add much to it. I curled up on the ground as a black limousine drove up into the alley. I didn't have to wait for the door to open to know who was inside.

"Tristan, my boy, I have missed you dearly."

Sitting in the back seat of the black limousine was my father, Aro. He got out of the car and crouched down beside me. The pain slowly eased away as my father tried to help me up. I cringed away from his touch instantly. I hated that he could intrude into my memory.

"I am not going back with you." I said stubbornly.

My father had always wanted me to join him in the Volturi. That was the reason why he converted me into an immortal and killing my mother in the process of converting her. I could never forgive him for that. I didn't share my father's ambition to control the vampire world. He might have left me alone if it wasn't for my ability to emit high power sonic waves. He spent decades training me to use it as a weapon. The frequency was too high for human and vampire ears to detect but the force can still incapacitate anyone within 20 feet in front of me. Werewolves, on the other hand, can be fatally impacted by it.

Jane looked eager to use her gift again. My father lifted his hand up to signal her to wait.

"I am sorry, Tristan, I cannot bring your mother back. I am your only family left. Why won't you come back?"

I scoffed when he said the word 'family'. He only wanted me to follow him around and protect him. Just like Jane and all the other guards that he surround himself with. He never cared about me, not like how my mother did.

"You will have to make me." I said as I pushed my father aside.

Jane stared at me with her wide eyes as I shocked her with my sonic waves. Felix ran towards me and I moved my hand to aim the force at him. I turned to look at my father. He stared at me with his red eyes, daring me to use the force on him. I dropped my arm and turned around. I hated myself for not being able to hurt him.

Just as I began to run, his hand touched the back of my arm. I shook him off instantly and ran towards my car. Jane and Felix were still incapacitated. My father watched me drive off without pursuing me in a chase. I was beginning to worry that he had read my memory. If he did, he would have seen the one person I had in my mind. I desperately hoped that he didn't see her.


	14. Taken

**This chapter is written in Renesmee's point of view.**

**Chapter 14**

The aroma of coffee was all over the kitchen. I could hear the birds chirping outside. I liked that the weather was getting warmer. Willow really enjoyed being outside with his dad. He couldn't wait till it was warm enough for them to go fishing together.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled but I didn't turn around. I continued cooking the eggs and bacon in the metal skillet. Funny how it was the little things in life, like making breakfast for Jacob and Willow, that made me happy.

For the past few months, we have been living here with Willow. Ever since Billy's death, Jacob was banished from the reservation. Paul managed to gain support from the people in the tribe to overthrow Jacob. The elders were forced to make the decision under their pressure. I couldn't blame them after what happened at the ceremony. No one believed that Willow was Jacob's son. In fact, there were rumours that Willow was the son of the dark hair vampire that shocked the wolves. Jacob refused to abandon us so now he was banished from the tribe. The elders preferred Sam to act as chief but he was stubbornly loyal to Jacob and that made the people choose Paul instead.

Jacob's sister, Rachel, stayed with us for a week after Billy's funeral. She felt partly responsible for Paul's wrongdoing, although they had been divorced for some time already. Paul still wanted to get back together with Rachel, but she told us that she could never be with someone who harbored ill intentions against her brother. Apparently, that was the reason she divorced him in the first place. She never told anyone at the time, we all thought that she left because of Paul's bad temper.

"I smell bacon!" Willow yelled as ran down the stairs.

Willow had grown a lot since we moved here. Carlisle expected his growth rate to slow down but he seemed to be growing even faster. It was something that worried me constantly. Would his life be over in a few short years? Willow ran into the kitchen. Jacob picked him up and playfully threw him on the floor.

"Whoa! You are getting heavier all the time!" Jacob said as he laughed.

Willow giggled as he wrestled with his dad on the kitchen floor. I turned around and looked at them. Willow was getting tall and scraggly . He was almost as tall as me.

"Come eat." I ordered them as I placed their breakfast on the kitchen table.

I smiled as I watched them eat. Willow was starting to look like Jacob. His face was no longer baby like. His nose and cheekbones were getting more angular. His eyes were dark brown in colour, almost black. Willow was doing an amazing job at abstaining from human blood. We have been hunting animals once a week and that seemed to be sufficient for keeping his blood thirst at bay.

We were planning to hunt later this morning. Jacob was going back to the reservation to visit his father's grave. It was ridiculous that he was only allowed there with Sam escorting him. We said goodbye to Jacob as he drove off in his new Jeep Cherokee. Jacob didn't want me to buy him a car but I didn't like him driving his motorcycle for such a long distance. I went back inside to clean up the kitchen. Willow was excited about our hunting trip. He wanted to go to a more remote area this time since Emmett recently got him into hunting grizzly bears.

We drove an hour north to reach our destination. It was a sunny day so I put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses to keep my face in a shadow. Willow was not as sparkly as I was in the sun but he still put on a baseball cap and a hoodie for the trip. To Alice's delight, he was starting to copy the fashion style of people he saw on TV. Alice, of course, made sure that Willow was dressed in the latest trend.

"Poor Seth, he is bored." Willow said to me as we hiked through the mountainous terrain.

"He will find a girlfriend soon and that should keep him busy." I joked.

Willow made a face. He wasn't interested in girls yet.

"I told him to come and hang out with me."

"You _told _him?" I wondered if I heard him wrong. Willow never talked on the phone with anyone from the tribe.

"Yes. Is that ok?" Willow asked in worried tone. He probably thought that I didn't like Seth coming to visit or something.

"Yes, it's fine." I replied. "Does he reply to you?" I asked curiously.

"Sure. He answers my questions all the time."

"Do you talk to other people?"

"I tried but they get confused because they don't know who I am."

"Can you talk to Daddy?"

"No...he is sort of out of the picture." Willow tried to explain it to me. I wondered if that was because Jacob was banished from the tribe.

Willow caught the scent of a large animal and ran ahead excitedly. I yelled after him to be careful. I didn't like it when he was out of my view.

Suddenly I heard Willow scream. I ran after him immediately. My heart stopped when I saw him. It was like a nightmare. I recognized the big vampire that held Willow in a headlock. His name was Felix. Beside him stood a small female vampire. I recognized her too. Her name was Jane. My parents told me about her ability to induce pain. I couldn't keep my eyes away from Willow too long. He was in pain and I wanted to push Felix away from him. I knew I had no chance at winning a fight against Jane and Felix by myself. I had to stay calm.

"Renesmee, how you have grown!" Jane said in her soprano voice.

"What do you want?" I asked her curtly.

"Aro is inviting you and your son for a visit." Jane replied as Felix took Willow away.

I gasped. I had no choice but to do what I was told. Jane signalled for me to follow her. We ran through the forest and reached a road where a black Hummer was parked on the side. Jane pushed me into the back seat. I wrapped my arms around Willow protectively. He was unconscious but still breathing.

"What did you do to him?" I cried frantically at Felix.

"Relax! I just gave him a light tap." He said casually.

I fought back the tears that were welling in my eyes. I had to be strong for Willow.

An hour later, we arrived at a small airport. A private jet was waiting on the runway. Felix carried Willow out of the car and we boarded the plane together. I stared out the window and worried that Jacob wouldn't know where we went. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat as the plane lifted off.


	15. Volterra

**The plane ride for Renesmee and Willow is a little boring so this chapter is written in Tristan's point of view again. (Also because I love this character!)**

**Chapter 15**

I turned on the tap to let the water run before splashing it on my face. The warm water felt good. For one second it made me feel somewhat human. Would Renesmee have chosen me if I was? It had been months since I said goodbye to Renesmee, but still I thought about her everyday. I tried distracting myself with other females and that proved to be useless. I had her on a pedestal and no one could compare to her. I took the towel off the gold metal rack and dried off my face. The bathroom of the presidential suite was decorated with black granite and gold accessories. Even the doorknob was gold and shiny.

The phone rang and I got out of the bathroom to pick it up. It was the concierge telling me that I had a letter at the reception desk. I hung up the phone and wondered whom the letter was from. I buttoned up my shirt and threw on a pair of sunglasses. It was a cloudy day outside but my eyes were bright red from drinking human blood.

The man at the reception table handed me a letter. I opened up the envelope and saw that there was a boarding pass for a flight. I took out the note that was also inside the envelope. It was written in calligraphy.

_Please hurry back for your wedding. _

_Renesmee and Willow are anxiously waiting for you._

I crumbled up the note in my fist. I felt furious with my father. I should have known that he would go after Renemee and Willow. The man behind the reception desk looked scared. I turned around and walked out of the hotel. I had a plane to catch.

The night had fallen by the time I arrived in Italy. I walked out of the airport and got into the backseat of the silver Rolls Royce that was parked on the curb.

"Welcome home, Tristan." Leonard said from the driver seat.

"Just shut up and drive." I snapped at him.

Leonard was another vampire that my father kept around to run errands for him. He didn't care if I lived or died. Leonard just wanted to kiss my ass so he could move up the ranks. He looked at me in the rear view mirror several times but I didn't bother talking to him during the car ride. When we finally passed through the front gate of my father's residence, Leonard parked the car on the circular driveway. I got out and walked to the front entrance. The door automatically opened and a familiar voice greeted me.

"Tristan, I am so happy that you are back!" Heidi said, as she looked me up and down.

I took off my sunglasses and shot her a look of annoyance. I was in no mood to be polite. Heidi and I had been together for a short time many years ago. She slept with me to get higher up in the Volturi hierarchy. My father admired her ambition and let her be in charge of recruiting humans for their meal. I had very little respect for her. She tried to put her arm through mine and I shoved her away.

I walked across the courtyard and was surprised to find that not much has changed. The females that were lingering in the hall stared at me and waved. I ignored them all. My father allowed only females of exceptionally beauty to stay here. It was his way to keep males like Felix and Demetri around to protect him.

I walked into the elevator and press the button to send me up to the meeting chamber. I knew that was where he would be expecting me. When the elevator door opened, Demetri was there to greet me.

"Tristan, good to have you back." Demetri said in a low voice.

I nodded at him. My mood was too foul for small talk. He led me through the hallway into the meeting chamber. I knew exactly who I would see in there and where they would be standing. It would be exactly like the last time I was in that room. Their arrangement never changes.

I also knew that Renesmee would be inside. Still, I was blown away when I saw her standing in the middle of the chamber. My memory didn't do her justice. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The smell of her was hitting me like a tidal wave. I wanted to run to her and put my arms around her, but the expression on her face made me stop. Renesmee widen her eyes in surprise initially and then a look of accusation came over her face.

"Tristan, how nice of you to come back!" My father exclaimed.

"I am here now, let her go." I ordered.

"She is free to go, but she agreed to stay." My father said with a mocking smile on his lips.

There was no doubt in my mind that he kept Willow hostage to make her agree to stay.

"Where is Willow?" I asked to confirm my suspicion.

"Oh you will see him at the wedding. Shall we dress him in a tuxedo?" My father asked casually.

I couldn't believe my ears. My hands balled up into fists and my body started to shake in anger. I could hardly control my voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked furiously.

A look of surprise was on my father's face. He hesitated before answering in a gentle voice.

"For you, my son. I am giving you what your heart desire."

"You are insane! I am not marrying her." I yelled at him.

"Well, then we will just have to wait a little longer to see Willow." My father replied in a casual tone.

"No! Please! I will do what you want." Renesmee pleaded.

"Tristan, how could you keep a beautiful girl like that waiting?" My father asked me and then he turned to Jane.

"Jane, will you take Renesmee up to her room please?"

Jane nodded once and signalled Renesmee to follow her. As they approach the doorway, I wanted desperately to reach out and comfort Renesmee. But she turned her face away from me as she passed by. I felt pain that was worst than a hundred times what Jane can induce. Renesmee must have thought that I was involved in kidnapping them here.

The moment Jane left the room Demetri clamped his hands down on both of my arms. Felix and Alec drifted behind my father in a protective manner. Marcus and Caius moved forward as well.

"The boy is a descendant of the wolves. It is too dangerous to keep him." Caius remarked in a monotone voice in reference to Willow.

"He is only a child. Besides, I am intrigued by what he can do." Aro replied.

"You are always intrigued." Marcus commented nonchalantly.

I shook my head in disgust and said to my father: "What now? You want train Willow to become your guard dog? You have enough of those around you."

Felix and Alec glared at me. Demetri tightened his grip. My father signalled them to leave us alone. Everyone drifted out of the chamber quietly.

"Tristan, do you realize how difficult it is to maintain a position of power?"

I didn't reply. I had no interest in his quest for domination. My father turned around and put his hand on the wide, intricately carved wooden chair.

"Everyday there are vampires that want to annihilate us. Can you imagine the protection we would gain if we have the Cullens on our side?"

I finally understood why he wanted Renesmee and I to get married. He wanted the Cullens to be his alliance.

"Why would you think that the Cullens will help you when you are forcing Renesmee against her will to marry me?"

"Ah...but it is not completely against her will." My father paused before continuing. "She may not admit it but she has feelings for you, my boy, I have seen it in her thoughts."

I was stunned. A bud of hope was sprouting in my cold stone heart. I turned around and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't let my father talk me into helping him with his sinister plan. My father slowly walked up behind me.

"All you need to do is make her fall in love with you." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "That should be easy for you."

I couldn't listen to him any longer. I clenched my fists and walked out of the chamber. There were a million thoughts running through my mind. I couldn't let the thought of marrying Renesmee distract me from what I needed to do. I was here to help Renesmee and Willow escape. I had originally thought that my father kidnapped them just to lure me back. Now that I knew the real reason behind his actions, it was going to take a lot more effort to get them out of here safely. I needed a plan.


	16. Black Black Heart

**We are now going back in Renesmee's point of view. This chapter begins with Jane leading Renesmee out of the meeting chamber.**

**Chapter 16**

We walked out of the meeting chamber and Jane led me thorough one dark hallway after another. We took two flights of stairs and finally reached a heavy looking wooden door. I couldn't stop myself from wondering where they kept Willow. The thought of him being frightened and alone made me sad. I sniffled quietly.

"Oh suck it up!" Jane snapped at me. "It's not like he is burning you at the stake."

She opened up the wooden door to reveal a luxurious bedroom with a fireplace and a massive four-post bed. The same grey stones that lined the hallway covered the walls inside the room. The light from the chandelier and the fireplace made the room a little less gloomy.

Jane drifted to the corner where a wedding dress was displayed on a headless mannequin. The dress was cream colour, long sleeve and completely covered in vintage lace.

"Aro got all this just for you. It's your wedding gift, I suppose." Jane said as she touched the fabric on the wedding dress.

"I don't want any of it." I replied stubbornly.

Jane turned around and stared at me scornfully. I braced myself for pain but it never came.

"You don't even know how lucky you are!" Jane cried out suddenly and then she quickly composed herself as if she had said too much.

Without another word, Jane walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Alone in the room, I suddenly felt chilly. I rubbed my arms to warm up and moved towards the fireplace. The crackling sounds from the fire reminded me of the bonfire parties that Jacob and I used to go to. It was all so simple then.

A knock on my door startled me. I caught the scent and knew it was Tristan. Anger came over me like a raging storm. He opened the door just as I walked towards it. I raised my hand to use my power on him. It had been a while since I needed to use my power offensively. My parents had trained me to transfer not only thoughts but also feelings, like pain and fear, and that could paralyse any vampire I touch.

Tristan was quicker than me. He caught my wrist and held it away from him.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"Please, I swear it wasn't my idea!" Tristan pleaded.

"I don't care whose idea it was, if anything happens to Willow..." I said as I burst into tears.

Tristan tried to comfort me but I pushed him away. I turned around and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"You know I love Willow, Renesmee, I would never want anything bad to happen to him." Tristan explained desperately.

I thought about the time we spent in Paris and I knew what he said was true. I paced my breathing to calm myself down.

"My father is not going to let us see him until he gets what he wants." Tristan paused and then he whispered softly: "We are going to have play along."

I looked at Tristan sceptically. Could I trust him to help Willow and I get out of here? I considered my options quickly. My chances of saving Willow on my own were not good. I couldn't call for help and there was no way Jacob could have guessed that we were here. At this point, Tristan was my best bet.

"How…" I began to ask Tristan but he quickly put his finger on my lips.

He looked around the room as if there were ears listening to our conversation on the other side of the wall. It was stupid of me to think of asking him out loud. Of course there were vampires listening to our conversation. Besides, it would be unsafe to keep any escape plans in our mind since Aro could decide to read our thoughts. Tristan would have to decide spontaneously on a plan to help us escape.

"Do you trust me?" Tristan asked as he looked deep into my eyes.

Tristan's face seemed sincere but it was difficult to be sure of which side he was on. All I knew was that the wedding was my only chance to see Willow. I had to play along.

I gently nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. Tristan pressed his face on my hair and let out a sigh.

"I am really tired." I lied.

"I will let you get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Tristan replied.

Tristan kissed the back of my hand and left me alone in my room. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to figure it all out in my head. I felt so confused. Tristan seemed to be the same as he was back in Paris. But he was Aro's son. Would he really go against his father's order to help Willow and I break out of here?

I got into the bed and curled up under the covers. Although I was sick with worry, I had to force myself to get some sleep. I wasn't sure when I drifted into sleep. I didn't wake up again until the sunlight hit my face. From the position of the sun, I could tell that it was late morning. I suddenly remembered where I was and sat up abruptly. The room looked the same as last night except the fire had gone out. I scanned my eyes around cautiously and took in a quick breath. I was alone in the room but there were vampires nearby.

Jane knocked on my door once and entered with two other female vampires. I drew back against the headboard and wrapped my arms around my knees. Vampires that didn't know me often mistake me for human.

"Relax! I told them about you already. They are here to get you ready for the wedding tonight." Jane said in an unfriendly tone.

The two female vampires smiled at me. They seemed young and child-like, but unlike Jane, there was no malice on their faces.

I sat on the velvet chair as they touched my face and tousled my hair. I was worried about Willow but I had to stay calm and play my part. They curled my hair and worked my face for hours. Eventually, they stopped and asked me to stand up so they could put the wedding dress on me. I sighed and put my arms through the lace sleeves. As the hour for the wedding drew near, I became anxious about escaping. I had to keep reminding myself to stop thinking about it.

Soon I was completely dressed for the wedding. The vampires left me by myself in my room. I stood by the window as the sun began to set. My fingers played with the tear shaped diamond pendant around my neck. I took a breath in and froze. Aro was outside my room. He tapped on the door once and entered the room. Just before the door closed, I saw Jane and Alec guarding outside.

"Renesmee! How ravishing you look!" Aro exclaimed.

I smiled politely. It was difficult to control my urge to hurt him. I had never been a violent person but a mother's instinct to protect their young could be so powerful. It fuelled my inner rage to a level that I had never experienced before. Still I kept my anger in check. I had to play my part to see Willow.

Aro took a step towards me. I was suddenly worried that Aro might touch my hand and see what I was thinking. My breathing quickened slightly and that was enough to betray me. Aro's smile vanished from his face and he reached out for my hand. An idea suddenly came to me just as his hand made contact with mine.

I watched his face nervously to see if my plan was working. His face relaxed and a smile of victory replaced his troubled expression. My heart was pounding furiously.

"I am glad that Tristan was able to convince you, Renesmee. There is no need to be embarrassed." Aro said happily.

I was relieved that Aro mistook my fear of being found out for embarrassment. He had no idea that I projected thoughts of Tristan to cover up my thoughts of hurting him and escaping.

Aro clasped his hands in excitement and walked out of the room. I looked out the window and saw that the night had arrived. There was a full moon tonight and it shone brightly outside. I would have to be a convincing actress tonight. As I waited for my curtain to rise, I looked up at the moon and wondered if this would be the last night of my life.


	17. The wedding

**This chapter continues to be in Renesmee's point of view. **

**Chapter 17**

They came in to escort me down to the meeting chamber for the wedding ceremony. Jane handed me a bouquet of white lilies and the two female vampires carried the train of my wedding dress. As we descended the stairs, I could hear a quartet playing familiar classical music. I felt surprisingly calm. My mind was focused on the prospect of seeing Willow again.

When Jane opened the door to the meeting chamber, all the vampires inside turned their heads towards me. Their red eyes glistened in the glowing candlelight. There were rows and rows of them sitting on both sides of the aisle. Aro must have been eager to show his friends and enemies the new connection that he would have with the Cullens.

I subtly scanned my surroundings to look for an escape route. The chamber was unusually bright from the hundreds of candles that were placed evenly throughout. There must be quite a few of the Volturi's enemies present because Aro's usual guards were spread out instead of hovering around him. I suspected that each of them was assigned to target specific guests in case they decide to attack.

Soon, the quartet began playing a different tune. It was the melody that Tristan once played for me on the piano. Jane moved to the side of the aisle and signalled for me to continue. I looked down the aisle and saw that Tristan was standing there waiting for me. He looked extraordinary handsome in a black tuxedo but my mind was too preoccupied to take much notice. Aro was standing in the front row close to Tristan. His eyes were gleaming with satisfaction as he smiled at me.

Finally, I saw Willow and my heart stopped. Dressed in a matching black tuxedo as Tristan, Willow was standing off to the side in the front of the chamber. Demetri was standing closely behind him, holding onto both of his arms. I stared at Willow nervously as I tried to look for any signs of injury. From the calm expression on his face, he seemed to be unharmed. I had a burning urge to grab Willow and run, but I knew that we would not make it very far with so many vampires in the room. I couldn't afford to be impulsive. I needed to stay calm. I wished I knew what Tristan's escape plan for us was. I hope it was better than mine.

As I got closer to Tristan, my worry deepened. His expression was intense and his eyes were smouldering with emotions. It all seemed too real to be an act to fool Aro. My heart pounded as I took my last step to stand beside him. Tristan looked at my necklace and reached out to touch it with his hand. I pleaded with my eyes but his face told me that he was determined. With a twist of his fingers, my necklace snapped. I gasped as my diamond pendant dropped to the floor along with my wedding ring from Jacob.

Suddenly, a loud snarl came out of Willow's chest. His body shook furiously as Demetri tried to clamp down on him. Willow let out a deafening roar as he exploded into a giant white wolf that was three times the size of his human form. Behind him, Demetri's body crumbled like pebbles into a pile of body parts. Just then, howling was heard outside the windows and it caused panic among the crowd.

Candles fell over as the vampires rushed to the exit in a chaotic manner. Willow turned towards Aro and growled angrily. Aro took a few steps back and yelled out for Jane and Renata. I looked around and saw that the wolves have already entered the chamber. I recognized Embry and Collin fighting with a few vampires nearby. I was extremely surprised to see Leah. As the wolves snapped their jaws, sounds of crumbling vampire bodies were echoing between the walls. Jane, Renata and Alec were nowhere to be seen.

Willow was just about to charge forward when Tristan jumped in front of his father. I gasped and Willow hesitated. Within a quarter of a second, Jacob, Paul and Sam came charging from the side in their wolf form. Tristan raised his arm towards the trio and unleashed his power. I screamed in horror as I saw them fall to the ground. Blood came out of Paul's ears and spilled across the stone floor. I ran towards Jacob, desperately hoping that he was not killed. Tristan grabbed his father's arm and ran towards the back exit. Marcus and Caius followed closely behind them. Willow instantly went into pursuit.

"Willow!" I screamed after him. He didn't turn back.

Jacob got up and shook his giant wolf head. I was so glad that he wasn't badly hurt. I couldn't hear Paul's heartbeat anymore so I knew that he was gone. Jacob shot one look at me and then he bolted at full speed towards the back exit. Sam, Quil and Seth zoomed by me to follow Jacob. I tore off part of my dress and chased after them. Behind me, the fire was engulfing the chamber. I heard my dad calling my name but I didn't look back.

I ran out through the back exit and a strong gust of wind took my breath away. My hands shielded my eyes and nose protectively as the roaring sound of a propeller filled my ears. The helicopter had just lifted off, carrying Tristan, Aro, Marcus and Caius into the night sky.

My hair flew wildly as I ran to Jacob and Willow. The other wolves paced angrily back and forth as the helicopter flew away. I caught a glimpse of Tristan's face as he looked back through the window. It seemed like he had a smile on his face but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I had my two most important men by my side at this moment and I was content.

Suddenly the stone floor beneath us began to shake. The fire must have burned through the chamber. Jacob lowered his back for me to climb on. I grabbed onto his furry neck and swung my legs onto his back. Willow and Seth were the last few wolves to jump and then only Jacob and I remained. As Jacob ran towards the edge of the platform, I suddenly remember hearing my dad's voice in the chamber.

"Jacob! My dad is still in the chamber!"

I jumped off his back as he leaped over the edge. I frantically ran back into the chamber and saw that everything inside was on fire.

"Dad!" I yelled out for him as I tried to wave away the smoke in my face.

I squinted my eyes and saw a shadow in the middle of the chamber. I ran towards the shadow thinking that he was trapped in the fire, but it wasn't my dad. The shadow was a black cloak. It was Jane.

"You!" Jane screamed angrily as she pointed her finger at me. "I want you to burn."

Pain shot through my body like a lightening bolt had just hit me. I collapsed onto the floor as I gasped for breath. Suddenly the floor beneath us caved in. Jane and I both fell at the same time. I grabbed onto a protruding stone at the edge of the massive gap that had just opened up. Jane hung onto my legs. The fire had burnt through the levels underneath. I looked down and saw nothing but dark smoke.

"Ness!" It was Jacob's voice.

"Jake!" I screamed out in agony.

The pain came again and it made my grasp weak. I summoned all my strength on hang on to the stone. I couldn't believe Jane would rather die with me here. Then I realized what she was doing. She pulled herself up and grabbed onto my thighs. I couldn't let her get up and hurt Jacob. I could let go now and Jacob would be safe. My fingers started to slip around the stone. Jane wrapped her arms around my waist. I could see her face now. Her angelic face wore an evil smile. With my last reserve of strength, I took one hand off the stone and placed it on her face. Jane's eyes widened with horror as she screamed out in agony. Her hands lost grip of my waist and she fell down into the blistering flames.


	18. The Finale

**This is the final chapter. I wasn't planning on ending this story so soon but I am getting too busy at work to continue to write. I didn't want to leave the story incomplete so here's the ending. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for all your reviews. I hope to write another story in the near future...maybe on Tristan! : )**

**Chapter 18**

I couldn't hold on to the stone anymore. My fingers were starting to slip. Just as I lost my grip, Jacob reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Ness! Don't let go!" Jacob yelled out.

"Jake!" I cried happily.

I was so happy to see Jacob that I didn't even care about the blistering heat from the fire below. I was instantly recharged with energy. I held on to Jacob with both of my hands and he slowly pulled me back up to safety. Jacob and I were catching our breath when the beams from the ceiling began to crash down.

"We need to get out of here!" Jacob said urgently

The walls collapsed behind us as we ran towards the stone platform.

"Hurry!" My dad yelled out as he waited for us by the doorway. He must have been worried that his weight would make the building collapse faster while I was still inside.

While Jacob and I ran, something sparkly caught my eye. It was my diamond pendant and my wedding ring. I stopped to stare at it. It was just beyond my reach. Jacob yanked on my hand but I wouldn't move. He quickly saw what I was staring at.

"Ness! Look at me! It's only a necklace." Jacob yelled.

Jacob was right. It was never the necklace that tied me to him. I tightened my grasp on Jacob's hand and we ran out of the collapsing chamber. Once we were outside, my dad took my hand and Jacob phased as we all jumped off the edge.

We landed on the ground just as the building collapsed completely. My mom ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my body.

"Nessie!" My mom exclaimed as she kissed my cheeks.

I looked around and saw that everyone was here. Rosalie and Alice reached out to touch my arms. Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Let's get back on the plane before the police arrive."

The wolves ran off with Jacob and Willow leading the pack. I stared at the great white wolf that was my son. It was as if I had seen him like this all along. His fur was snow white except around his face where patches of grey and black framed his nose and jaw. My heart was bursting with joy to see him so at ease and finally accepted by the pack.

"Let's hit the road!" Emmett called out to us as he got into the driver seat of a Black Escalade.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper followed him while the rest of us sat in Carlisle's silver mercedes SL500. We drove off while the police siren was blaring down the street.

I never imagined that Carlisle's private jet could fit all of us. But we all boarded with room to spare. The pack was in a solemn mood. They were grieving over their loss. Paul had died fighting abroad and they were not able to bring his body back for a proper burial on their own land. Sam gathered the pack together for a tribal ritual to guide Paul's spirit back home.

Although I was considered part of the pack now, I still couldn't help feeling like I was intruding. I let Jacob and Willow follow Sam while I joined my vampire family on the other end of the plane.

Now that we were all safe, the questions I had in my mind earlier resurfaced. I had to ask my family how they figured out where we were.

"You have Alice and Seth to thank." My dad answered my thought.

"It nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw Jane and Felix in the forest looking for you and Willow." Alice interrupted my dad to tell her story.

"You know how I can't see you guys clearly. I didn't know if they succeeded or not. It was really frustrating!" Alice explained with a frown.

Jasper rubbed her arm to soothe her mood. I didn't know if it was from the arm rubbing or the mood controlling, but Alice's frown disappeared.

"Anyway, Edward saw my vision and he got extremely worried. He wanted to go check on you. But just as he was about to leave, Seth showed up with Jacob." Alice explained in an animated tone.

"As it turns out, Willow told Seth that you two were captured by Jane and Felix. And then his communication was lost. Jacob took Seth to meet with Paul and Sam right away. Apparently everyone in the tribe heard Willow's cry for help. Even Paul couldn't doubt that Willow was one of them. The pack instantly made the decision to attack the Volturi. Carlisle advised them to wait and think it through first." Alice continued to explain.

"And we all know how capable they are at doing that!" Rosalie added sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Emmett poked his head in and added: "You should have seen Jacob's face! I thought he was going to throw Carlisle out the window! I was with wolf boy though. I would have had to join the pack if we weren't going to attack."

"Like they can tolerate your stink!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett sniffed his shirt and we all chuckled.

"Edward and I agreed with Carlisle." My mom suddenly spoke up. "We needed to plan carefully and besides, Willow was blindfolded. He couldn't tell the pack where he was imprisoned."

Alice added in a sad tone: "And I couldn't see where he was because Aro had asked someone else to decide where to hide Willow."

My mom continued: "We needed to locate Willow first and then we had to find a way to lure Aro's guards out of the way before the wolves can attack. "

"That's when I saw the wedding. I can't believe you tore up that dress, Nessie! That vintage lace is older than Carlisle!" Alice cried.

I looked down at my torn up wedding dress and wished that I had a change of clothes. I didn't want to be reminded of how close it was for me to be apart from Jacob forever. I couldn't believe how naïve I was to trust Tristan.

"To be fair, he did have an escape plan for you." My dad commented on my thought.

"The helicopter!" I said as I suddenly realized that it was meant for Willow and I.

Tristan knew that I could fly a helicopter. We had a conversation about engines and mechanics when we were in Paris. That was something I knew how to do and he didn't. Thanks to Rosalie, there wasn't any machine that I couldn't operate.

"Tristan knew that Aro would check on his thoughts so he asked Heidi to arrange it with the promise that he would marry her once you and Willow have successfully escaped. Of course he didn't expect the wolves to attack." My dad explained.

I felt bad for jumping to the wrong conclusion. With the way he looked at the wedding, it was just too hard to believe that he was only acting. I would have to find a way to repay him someday.

"This is a disaster!" Alice said as she touched my torn dress.

Of course Alice would consider this a much bigger disaster than what just happened in Italy. There was no doubt that she would have prepared for this. I was right. Alice skipped happily to look for her suitcase.

The meeting of the pack was adjourned. Jacob and Willow walked over to where I was sitting. They both looked tired and worn out. Jacob gave me a kiss on the top of my head and plopped down on the seat beside me. Willow sat down beside Jacob.

"Why don't you take a nap? We still have a couple more hours on the plane." I suggested.

"Don't mind if I do. Willow and I have been up for the last two nights discussing strategies. I am sure he is just as tired as I am." Jacob replied.

"I thought you couldn't talk to Jacob?" I asked Willow.

"I couldn't before. But once the elders assigned dad to lead the attack, it was like a new connection was formed in my head. After I phased, everyone was awaiting for my command. No one could ignore it, not even Paul." Willow replied while he yawned.

I listened to Willow talk and I was stunned by how mature he sounded. He was only a boy a few days ago and now he was a grown man. I wasn't concerned about his aggressive growth rate anymore since I knew that he wouldn't be aging as long as he continue to phase. Pretty soon, their eyelids drooped down and both of them were snoring in their seats. I put my hand in Jacob's hand and smiled. Willow was the new alpha of the pack and he would be the chief of the tribe. Jacob and I were finally free to be together and there were no more doubts in our hearts. After everything that we have been through, we have grown closer than ever. Nothing was ever going to pull us apart again.

I look out through the window and saw that the sun was rising on the horizon. It was the beginning of a beautiful day.

**THE END**


End file.
